Be Careful What You Wish For
by Always Running The Labyrinth
Summary: Casey lives a charmed life, but when her mother makes a fool of her and her obsession of Labyrinth, she wishes herself away. But there is a law in the Labyrinth...and Jareth is just too eager to obey it. Jareth/OC
1. An Unhappy 'Mary Sue'

**_A.N- Im re-doing it, I didn't like the way I wrote it so the story line is a bit different..well a lot different... Oh well! _**

**_(insert Standard disclaimer here)_**

~Ch 1~  
A Unhappy 'Mary Sue'

"Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered, I have fought my way here to castle, To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is-"

"CASEY! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" my mother shouted

I was outside in rain, in a expensive costume I bought, acting out 'Labyrinth', one of the best movies I have ever seen. Sure there some visible wires and Jareth's trousers were too tight for Disney channel but c'mon, it was the 80s', and only David Bowie could get away with those trousers!

I roiled my eyes as I walled up the stairs to out back deck and I sat in the middle of the deck just to piss my mother off. It was the beginnings of the summer and it was refreshing to be able to sit in the rain and not have to go to school tomorrow. I was an only child but I still didn't get any of the attention, my cousin Adam was the star quarterback for Chelmsford High...and he was only a freshman and his brother was already designing amazing video games at age ten (he made me a labyrinth one), I was nothing special compared to those two. I was a fifteen year old girl who loved to write, read Fantasy and watch movies over and over.

"Casey stop playing and get inside NOW!" My mother shouted again

I got up with a huff and stormed inside, furious that my own mother never influenced my creative ability.

"You know how I feel about you playing around with that book." she said as she slipped on a pair of red pumps

I was dripping wet, my blond hair dripping onto the wood floor and hanging in my Sapphire eyes, my mother looked at me

"Don't just stand there, c'mon! Throw that into the dryer and go change."

"I've told you a hundred times that this can't be dried like that, it will shrink. It needs to be dry cleaned." I said as I stormed up the stairs and into my room.

My mother followed me in, putting on earrings as she stood there watching me peel off the wet dress.

"What now I need to be watched while I get changed." I said as I pulled on a red cami and and a pair of plain black sweatpants. I opened my walk in closet and grabbed the correct hanger with a bag to cover from dust and put the dress on that.

I stormed downstairs, knowing there would be a note

**Casey, **

**Off to dinner with my friend David Jones  
****(No, he is not a new boyfriend, he is a new client.)  
We going to be back around ten, there is food in the  
fridge, no parties, please invite a friend over if you  
want****, David will be coming back with me so look  
presentable. No crazy 80s' outfits please.**

**Love,  
****Mom**

"'Please invite a friend over if you want.' ha ha friends right." I laughed out

At school I was a freak because I still loved reading the children's stories and dressing in costume. My only friend was Marissa and she moved away right before freshman year, I was all alone in high school. I heavy sighed as I walked over to the fridge, opening the door I found a ton of stuff that I could use if I wanted to cook and leftover peanut stir fry. I grabbed the stir fry and put it on the island counter and saw what I was looking for, the sparkling peach 'wine'. As I heated up the stir fry I grabbed a wine glass and pored a large glass of the 'wine' and ran up stairs to change.

~*~

My labyrinth CD played softly in the background as I sat in the formal dining room. The long table looked empty with only me sitting there in a pair of heeled riding boots, black leggings, and a white poet shirt. My leg hung lazily over one side of the chair as I ate.

"The goblin queen ate alone as she waited for the high king to return with Jareth, her new husband," I said as I thought of a fan fiction plot bunny " She was forced to marry him because of the law. If a girl wishes herself away the goblin king may marry her, even with her protest."

I chucked, as I cleared my plate, did the dished and cleaned the table. I grabbed my glass and refilled it, walking up to my room to find the jacket I treasured, the one I barely ever wore. I went to the back and pulled it out of its bag. It was Jareth's Ballroom Jacket, not a replica ether, the real thing. I bet you wonder how I can afford all this, huh? My mom is a Public Relations expert for the stars, one of the best. I've meet a lot of her clients, oh and my dad sends me things. He is the one who fuels my love for fantasy he bough me most of my costumes. I slipped it on and sighed, the smell of it was intoxicating, it smelt of peaches...oddly enough. I turned off the bose and when to the living room, turing on the tv and the DVD player and pressing play, knowing already what was in it.

~*~

A/n- Okay so, I'm rewriting it. yep, i got my self stuck with the old one. I didn't know where to go so I just wrote a new chapter and switched it with the old one. Also I'm sorry if Casey seems like a Mary sue, she is supposed too and you will see why. Hope you like it, oh and cookies to who ever can guess right who 'David Jones' is!

^^  
Casey


	2. David Jones, Peach Wine and Fustration

_**A.N.-** **So this is the next chapter...yeah oh and I think James is almost done killing my plot ^^**_

* * *

~Ch 2~  
David Jones/Bowie , Peach Wine and Fustration

As the credits started to roll I heard the door open and my mothers voice

"Casey! I'm home, come to the living room I have somebody I think you would like to meet!" she shouted as she walked into the living room as I re-started Labyrinth. I looked back at her and she was glaring a glare that meant 'I told you no 80s' clothes.' I fingered the amulet and smiling as I fixed my jacket and tights. Still smiling I said

"Why Madam, I did not think you were going to be home early or I would have changed." I bowed and when I came back up from my masculine bow I almost screamed.

Standing next to my mother was the David Bowie, he was chuckling as I blushed...bad.

"Well, I'm glad that jacket it getting to see the light of day. I though after Labyrinth the poor thing would never be loved again." he smiled and I practically melted

"Mr. Bowie er... Mr. Jones, I'm so sorry you caught me dressed me like this. I can asure you that I don't strut around town wearing a goblin king inspired outfit." I smiled, hoping my mother was not going to give him a tour.

"So Mr. Jones, would you like a tour?" my mother asked, as if she read my mind.

"Only if I'm not intruding." he smiled in my direction. I blushed before asking if I could leave for a moment so I could make my room presentable. My mother nodded, knowing all too well how bad my room is. I ran upstairs as they started the tour from downstairs, first thing was to put all the dirty clothes in the hamper. Next was to pick up and hide almost everything that was related to Mr. Bowie, forgetting the talking Jareth. Then I put all my costumes away, but forgetting Sarah's ballgown.

"Next we have Casey's room, that I have to say it is usualy a mess.." I heard my mother say, her heels clicking on the wood floor. My door was open and they both stepped in, my mother looked confused as she didn't see my thousands of Labyrinth and David Bowie posters. David looked around and his eyes fell onto Sarah's ball gown

"Ah, I remember this" He said as he picked the gown up with great care. " I remember how that dress spun around in the ballroom scene, sparkling in the light..."

His eyes seemed to mist over before he shook his head,

"I love that dress. It is one of the best in my collection...actually it is.." I said giggling I looked into his eyes, the deep carmel and icy blue were the most beautiful colors.

"Casey, Hun. Why don't you have Mr. Jones sign one of your posters...wait what happened to your posters?" My mother said, looking around confused

"What are you talking about mom? I dont have any posters..." I said blushing as David laughed

"It's okay, I'll sign one." he said as I smiled and in a flurry of blue, shiny, glittery, jeweled fabric I grabbed a poster and a silver sharpie, I felt like I was going to faint when I saw his scripted name.

As my mom lead David out of my room he gave me a wink and a smile, I almost passed out.

~*~

I heard my Mother talking to David as they went down the stairs but it didn't stop me from closing my door, slipping into the ballgown, and blaring 'As the World Falls Down'. I even started to sing along

'There's such a sad love, deep in you eyes,  
Kind of pale Jewel, opened and closed,  
I'll place the moon within your heart."

I spun fast so I could watch the dress sparkled.

'As the pain sweaps through, makes not sence for  
you,every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all...'

I layed down on my bed before getting up and slipping out of the dress, when I got the zipper half way down my mom called me. Sighing as I though out how pissed off she would be, one she saw me wearing this. I lifted up the skirt and bounded down the stairs, almost falling down them when the bottom of the dress fell under my foot. My mother came around the corner and just glared

"I though I told you to not wear anything 80s' and you come don wearing this!" She said through gritted teeth

"I can't do anything right can I?" I quoted lividly

"Oh Casey STOP IT! You need to stop! I like that your grades are better but c'mon! Your fifteen and you never had a boyfriend, not even a first kiss." My mother yelled. David walked into the hallway saying something about the peach wine

"You don't even care! Dad was always the one who loved my love of fantasy! But NO! No, you drove him way with all your flirting with Brad Pitt!" I screamed, lifting my skirt up and stomped half way up the stairs before turning to look at my mother with a smirk on my lips I said

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now."

Before my vision faded out, I could have sworn I saw Mr. David Bowie burst into glitter.

* * *

**A/N- So I'm finally done, Sorry it took me for ever. I got my computer taken away so...yeahh. But I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the weekend.**


	3. The Law of The Labyrinth

**A/N- Well all I have to say thank you! I'm so glad people like the changed story! Well I hope I do you guys proud!**

**Ch 2  
The Law of The Labyrinth**

As I was fading in and out of consciousness, I caught some of what two voices were saying,

"Sire, The girl wished herself away...and the law states..." a deep, scratchy voice said before smoother voice with a slight English ascent cut the other voice off

"Spittle bug, I know of the laws...do not tell me what power I must obey," This other voice threatened "She will make a fine queen."

I barely heard the last bit before I drifted out of consciousness again.

~*~

Once again I was half awake but now there were move voices all whispering, at least five.

"Sire, the girl won't wake up..." a squeaky voice said

"Alright, I propose that the first goblin to wake her up my will have my throne and a life supply of ale." The smooth English voice from before said before a chorus of huzzahs rung out. A small furry...hand grabbed my big toe and shook it.

"Queen of the Labyrinth? Sire, wake up. Wake up!" the little things voice was squeaky and shaking my toe was getting annoying so in my own defense I lifted my foot and kicked what ever it was. The thing made a shriek as it was flung but the other people in the place I was in laughed.

"Well nice to know she already has the kicking part down...Nice try Skeet, but I think I will go for a shot." the smooth voice said

I felt body heat as something neared my lips, and without warning a pair of smooth lips slowly caressed mine a feather-like kiss. As the person started to draw away I put my hand behind his (or her) head and crashed out lips together again, my eyes slowly opening. I pushed away as I saw a pair of mismatched eyes.

I gasped and slid back on the bed, falling off on the other side. Standing on the other side of the bed was Jareth the goblin King...WHAT THE HOGGLE?!?

He walked around to my side of the bed an knell to my level, he smirked and lightly stroked my chin.

"Well I usually don't have that reaction when women wake up in the morning and find me in their bedroom but there is always time for a first..." He laughed, turning to the goblins before they started to laugh as well.

"I...you...what...how...mom...Bowie...Dress..." I stuttered out, not able to speak coherently.

"Well I know this is most likely a shock to you but I can tell you this, I don't know how you broke the boundary of the labyrinth but you did and you were wished here. I had stopped taking wished away children when the man...Jim Henson... make his interpretation of his time in the labyrinth. I haven't taken a child or followed a wish of anybody in years, I have no idea how you go here." He said, helping me up

I pulled at the bottom of my night shirt that I wore underneath my ball gown...wait where is my ball gown? Jareth looked at me and smiled

"Uh..What happed to my dress?" I asked blushing as his eyes scanned up and down my body.

"Yes, I suppose walking around the kingdom in only my shirt would be in convent. Your Lady in waiting should be able to help you with the dress in your temporary room. Till we are...well we will talk about that over breakfast, I hope you like peaches." He said as a small fuzzy creature lead me into a hallway and into another room.

~*~

"I'm in labyrinth...I'm in THE Labyrinth...This most likely a dream...Yeah I fell asleep watching labyrinth again..." I said to myself quietly as the small, well dressed goblin lead me into a large and lavish room. The room was made of smooth white marble and in the center of the sealing was a large dome, painted with the night sky. There was a large bed on the left wall, the bedding was navy blue with silver swirls it also had a fancy cover made of owl feathers. It had draw string sheer curtains, like a bug net only more graceful and beautiful. There was a white screen on the right that helped blocked the view of a large white porcelain bath tub, which had steam poring out of it as the little creature told me to follow.

"Miss was told by the king to have you take a bath...Ludo in waiting will be here to help you with you hair." and with that odd first and last words the little creature bowed and walked out.

"Ludo in waiting...could it be...no..." I told myself as I stripped down and slipped into the bath tub.

About a half hour later I heard somebody, the goblin from before say my name.

"I'll be right out." Said as I stepped out of the bath, finding the towel and clothes the little goblin left me. After I was fully dried I found a black silk robe that was hung over a chair that was in front of a desk with a mirror on it. Thinking it was for me I slipped it on and walked out from behind the white screens, I was greeted to the sight of Jareth smirking at me and Ludo holding a hair brush and a ribbon.

"Well I'm glad you feel comfortable wearing my clothes but I think you might want to wear something more than that to breakfast my dear." He chuckled as her when behind the dressing screen and grabbed the dress I forgot by the bath.

"Oh so this is your room?" I sad blushing, pulling the robe tighter around my chest

"I think blue is your color." He said smiling, ignoring my question as he handed me a beautiful dress, better than I had in my closet. "Ludo here is our best hair stylist and will be helping you through out your stay here in the castle...or if you decide to journey out into the labyrinth." He said looking behind his shoulder as he walked out the door.

I shrugged and turned to Ludo and smiled.

"Hi Ludo, I'm Casey." I stuck out my hand

"Me Ludo, sit I do your hair." He said pulling a chair from a desk for me to sit at.

~*~

"Wow Ludo did a really good job." I marveled once I got dressed and Ludo escorted me to the dining room...more like massive hall. The room was white marble like the bedroom I was in before but it had more of a dark feel with the large torches lighting up the room and the large, long dark wood table. Jareth was sitting at the far end, another setting was placed next to him on his left. He got up from his chair when he saw me, walked over to were I marveled at he massive room and bowed.

"Shall we?" He asked, motioning for me to take his arm. I curtsied and wrapped my arm around his as he brought me down to his end of the table and pulled out and pushed in my chair for me.

"Now you most likely thing this is a dream.," He started "but I can tell you it not. You are in fact here in the labyrinth. Let me show you," Jareth pinched my arm I gave a small squeal of pain. "See? Now do you believe me?"

"Sort of, I'm very open minded. But why am I here and why aren't I running the labyrinth for myself and why is everybody calling my 'your majesty'?" I asked looking at Jareth with confused written on my face. He sighed before placing down his fork and placing a hand on mine.

"Because there is a law in the labyrinth, a very old law. The Law states that if a girl wished herself away, the Goblin King must marry her. Even if she doesn't want to marry him. I'm sorry Miss King, but we are due to be wed."


	4. A Meeting with the Soon To Be In Laws

**__**

A/N- So Here is another one! Sorry it took so long, I've had strep and an ear infection and then Easter so I have had a lot to do...a lot...ah well!

****

Ch 4  
A Meeting with the Soon-To-Be In-Laws and a Flirtatious First Kiss

"What!? I'm getting married? To you?!" I shouted as I stood from my seat at the table

"Yes, My dear, I'm sorry if you are disappointed. While you have been passed out for the past three days, your human system is not used to the magic in the underground, I have planned our engagement party. Tomorrow we are having a ball and, hopeful, we will announce our engagement by the end of the party." Jareth said, easing me back into my chair and sitting into his. I started to laugh hysterically before he asked what I was laughing about

"I had a plot for a story just like this and now I'm living it!" I chuckled out

Jareth shook his head as I started to calm down, realizing that even if this was a dream it didn't matter I was still living _my_ dream.

"Our tailor will be coming after breakfast to prepare your new wardrobe and dress for the ball and my new dress coat, You will also begin your lessons." Jareth said as he took my hand when I had finished eating.

"Lessons? What am I learning? How to kick goblins 101?" I said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised

Jareth chuckled before saying

"You need to learn about the history of the labyrinth. Let alone queen- like manners."

"Are you implying something?" I said as he lead me out of the dining room, kicking a goblin as we stepped into the throne room

"Yes, you are not familiar with most of the Labyrinth culture my dear and you need to impress the High King Azriel."

~*~

"Stand up now bow, sit down and cross your legs...no, no, NO! cross them with your left knee over you right one! God! people from the aboveground are so...so...so ignorant!"

I was sitting in the bedroom Jareth and I now shared, I was brushing my hair wearing nothing but a blue silk robe I stole from Jareth's wardrobe after I took a long bath...before the damned instructor came in. He was yelling about it was improper for a young queen to be bathing and staying in the kings chamber before they are married.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm distracted Sir but I'm telling a ball room full of strangers and the High King that I have to impress that I, a mere human, am going to marry his son!" I said, annoyance peeping out from my tone

"Okay you know how to sit, you know all the knowledge you would need to impress the high king, all you need to know it how to ballroom Dance." The instructor said as I slipped behind the silk screen.

"I Know how to ballroom dance, I learned how when we did Cinderella at my middle school so you might as well leave." I sneered, this guy was pompous and arrogant.

I heard the door open and close, after a few seconds passed I gave a big sigh of relief.

"Thank god, he is gone!" I shouted as I place the brush on the sink counter, pulling my hair up with a ribbon. I walked out from behind the screen and stopped, my hands gripping the silk robe and making the small thing cover as much as I could make it.

"Ja-Jareth..I'm sorry...I didn't know...I...I should take this off...oh! I..." I stuttered, trying to make a coherent thought.

He was sitting on the bed with a book in his left hand, his right booted ankle rested on his on his left knee, his riding crop was in it right hand as was lightly tapping the bottom of his right boot. He wore the grey tight tights from the 'Magic Dance' scene with black heeled boot and his amulet...but no shirt.

'He wants me to squirm, he wants me to feel uncomfortable, he thrives to be in control. Don't let it get to you, ignore it,' I told myself 'Don't pay attention to his. His fit, trim, sexy abs...and Ohhh stop it!' I told myself as I shook my head, as if to clear the thoughts from my head. It was then when I saw the title of the book he was reading.

"'Sense and Sensibility'? I love that book." I said suppressed he picked one of my favorite books.

"Yes, I do rather like the Brandon fellow. He seems to give Marianne all the attention she wants but she passes over him for the Willoughby fellow. Willoughby is going to break her heart in the end." He said smiling as he raised his gaze from the book to my eyes. "I'm glad you like to steal thing out of my wardrobe, Casey, If you want I can have the tailor make you one in time for tomorrow evenings bath after the ball." He mismatched eyes twinkled

I blushed "No Sir, It's fine, I don't mean to take your robe I just...I just...I don't know how I feel about getting married at my young age." I say sitting in a chair by the large fire marble place. Jareth stood up and when to the mantle and poured himself a glass of a caramel colored liquid. He sat down in the chair on my left, my legs were slung lazily over the left arm of the chair so I was facing Jareth. My arms were crossed over my chest and the silk robe was comforting but the chilly air was making me shiver.

"Yes, cold feet. Its happens with all women. But we have a few months before our official wedding, we are only announcing our engagement tomorrow night." He said sipping the liquid slowly

"It's not the marriage that scares me its the...duty, so to speak, of a queen to her kingdom...I don't think I'm ready to be a mother..." As soon as I said the word 'Mother' Jareth choked on the drink he had in his hand. I immediately jumped up out of my chair and rushed over to help. he held a hand up to me but I ignored it I lent over him and gave him one hard pant on the back, hoping I had helped and not made him angry. He looked up at me and I gave him a week smile, he smiled back and his eyes roamed up and down my body. I had not relised that the robe had fallen open more than I would have liked, enough to right through my cleavage. I blushed and started to close it but Jareth caught my wrist

"You need to be less shy around me, I am going to be your husband. Relax," He said easing me into his lap, I was stiff as a board "Relax, lean back and just relax." he rubbed my back and hummed a soft tune and I lent back onto his back. My mind was reeling and I was too tired to care about what was happening. "If you fall asleep I will lay you down in the bed, don't worry...I'll take care of everything..." He whispered in my ear as I started to dose off.

~*~

I wore up in the bed, my robe was still loosely wrapped around my body. I stretched and blinked as she sun hit my eyes. I looked for Jareth but I didn't see him, the room was empty other than me.

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

I looked towards the door as my small goblin maid came in with two large steaming buckets of hot water.

"Is miss ready for her bath?" she asked as she slipped behind the silk screen and poured the water into the porcelain bath. I stretched and threw off the blanket, I looked at myself in the mirror by the bath. I looked slightly paler than I was before I got here, my eyes were more of an icy blue and my ears were pointer.

"Tilly? Is there a side affect to living in the labyrinth for too long?" I asked as I slipped my robe off and slipped into the extremely hot water, she handed me some soap

"Yes Miss, if you are not born here after a few days, your eyes, complexion and ears all change."

"Oh..." was all I said as I continued to wash away my stress

Another knock came from the door

"Come in!" I shouted as I finished up my short bath.

"My lady, your ball gown is finished. I would like you to try it on." said the tailor as I towel dried my hair and pulled it up with a odd looking clip, it was jeweled incrusted and fit differently

"Sure, Sure. Thank you it looks spectacular." I said slipping it on with great care

"It was no trouble for me, miss. The rest of your clothes will be in the wardrobe by tomorrow morning" He said, fixing the hem as I looked at it though the mirror. The dress had a silver bodice and a poofy bottom, the whole thing was incrusted with jewels.

Once he was done he handed me a blue dress and told me Jareth was waiting for me in the dining hall, I quickly left after changing.

~*~ (Note- If you want to see what the ball gown looks like go to my homepage! Its down at the very bottom.)~*~

"I'm Sorry I was late Jareth, the fitting for the dress took longer than I thought.," I said as I slipped into the Dining hall

I looked towards The far end of the hall and stopped in my tracts, in the high backed chair was a man who looked similar to Jareth but had dark hair and his eyes were a strange shade of blue. There was a woman on his left, she had very long blonde hair and caramel eyes. On his right was Jareth, he looked a bit apprehensive but he got up and walked over to me. I had a confused look on my face,

"Relax, My mother and father have come early. Don't worry just...impress father." He whispered in my ear as he took my hand and lead me to the seat next to him. I nodded before he had me stop walking

"My dear this is His Majesty High King, Azriel and his wife High queen, Niamh. My parents." Jareth said giving me a week smile

"An honor, your majesties." I said giving them a low curtsy

"You may sit." said Azriel, gesturing with his hand to the chair.

I quickly sat, Jareth was on my left and the rest of the table shrunk and my chair moved, causing the large table to be a small square table so I was facing directly the High King. He smirked as gasped, surprised as we were shifted around.

"High Queen, your majesty if I heard right your name is Niamh?" I said before she smiled

"Please my dear, call me Niamh. But yes that is my name." She said smiling as she took my hand

I smiled before saying

"If I remember correctly from my mythology class your name, Niamh, is from Irish decent and is the name of daughter of the sea god." I said

"Yes, My, not many children know that. My Jareth has a very good taste in whished away brides, how old are you child?" she asked, her caramels eyes shining brightly

"I'm fourteen."

"Fourteen! My god you are young! How did you know of the words to wish yourself away?" Niamh said before talking a dainty bite of her egg

"I'm from the aboveground and we have an 1980s' movie called Labyrinth. I love the movie and I quote it all the time, I used the line many times but I mush have never met it as much as I had when it actual worked. But in the movie it never say anything about if you wish yourself away you would have to get married to the goblin king." I said with a blush

"That's how I meet the high king, I used to live aboveground." she said smiling at the king, who had not said a word since he told me I could sit.

"Mother, Casey is actually from the Boston area. I thought that's where you were from." Jareth said as we started to finish breakfasts.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"This has truly been wonderful, shall we take a walk in the gardens?" The high king said unexpectedly, the first thing he said beside "You may Sit."

"Yes father." Jareth said obediently

As the king stood we all stood and followed him out, Jareth by his side and Niamh with me. She smiled as my lady in waiting goblin, Tilly gave us each a lace parasol.

"I'm sorry my husband is so stand off-ish, he mans well. Just the fact that Jareth has to marry an aboveground girl, that will defiantly anger most of the other underground kingdoms." She whispered as we pass a bush filled with pink flowers that smelt like cinnamon.

"There are other kingdoms?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes, not only it is there a kingdom of Goblins, there are Fairies, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves. It is wonderful when all kingdoms together, the ball tomorrow is planed I presume?" Niamh said as I looked at Jareth wondering if he was from Fae or Warlock descent

"Yes, Jareth planed it all, I was passed out from the travel from the aboveground here, I got to design the dress a bit but that was about it." I said as we sat on a bench by a massive water fountain

"Ah, he always like to plan parties. When he was ten he planed his own birthday party." she laughed, it sounded like an angel's cry

"Really? I hope this is not rude in any way but of what decent is Jareth, on his father's side." I asked as polite as I could

"Oh that's not rude in anyway, My dear. He is father was Fae, the Fae kings always ruled over the goblins. When Azriel was King of the Goblins, I wished myself away and we got married in the same way you will, when a war broke out between most of the races kingdoms Azriel put together a Fae army with the goblin army and fought for peace. Because of him all of the clans are peaceful and so he was given the title High King, but he still ruled over the goblin kingdom. When Jareth was born my husband got about four acres from each kingdom, where they all touched and he built our Kingdom there," She said smiling as she told me about her wedding " when Jareth was old enough to rule his own kingdom, we gave him the goblin kingdom. Now Four thousand years have passed and he is finally gaining a queen, giving him the right to his birth title, High King."

"And where dose that leave me?" I asked as the men came to us.

"All you have to do is keep him happy and I don't mean just emotionality. That is the secret to keeping a happy marriage and an and even happier home." She said with a smile before getting up and kissing her husband on the cheek. I got up and Jareth took my arm, I smile and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before slipping out of his grasp and walking into the hedge maze, a little swing in my hips, and a giggle passed my lips, hoping Jareth was following me I slipped into the maze and hide hoping he would come and save me.


	5. A Romance Blooms and A Ballroom Threat

Ch 5

A Romance Blooms and A Ballroom Threat.

I heard his heeled riding books click on the stone ground as I his from him, giggling every once and a wile to help him with where I was.

I slipped around a corner and smiled hoping I was going to be undetected…I was wrong. I felt a pair of strong arms come around my waist and start to tickle me

"I got you, you little minx." Jareth said, the smile he wore was even able to be heard before his turned me around so I could look him in the eye. The miss-matched pair gleaming in the late morning sun, my gaze when from his eyes to his lips. The just looked so soft and kissable…

'No! I can't think about that now, now that he is so close…Did his lips just move closer?' I though

His breath had a lemon like smell with a mint twist, I smiled and blushed. Jareth smiled before inching his lips closer, I started to do the same.

'Here we go, my first real kiss…with the goblin king…would have _never_ seen that coming…' I though to myself

"Your Majesties," I heard a voice say

I pulled away from Jareth with a 'Sorry' look written on my face. We both looked towards the sound of the voice.

"Skeet, my boy, you better have a good reason to interrupting me." Jareth said as he let go of my waist. I stood up, fixing my dress and picking as non-existing dust.

"Sire, its about one in the afternoon. The guest have started to arrive and you mother wanted me to tell you she wants you to get ready." The goblin said before quickly leaving.

"Mother always was a forceful woman. Come we will both get ready together." He said talking my hand, I slowly slipped it out and took a few steps away from him.

"I think I'm going to walk around for a wile, see the gardens…I'll be in a few hours."

"Be in by sundown or I will come and find you myself." He said before walking towards an arch and disappearing in thin air.

As soon as I knew that he was gone I let out a long, annoyed sigh and sat on the nearest bench.

"Why me? Seriously…" I said before walking back to the castle.

~*~

"Lord and Lady Witier of the land of the elves." said the announcer guy. I was standing in the hall outside the ballroom. Jareth and I had no spoken since the almost kiss in the garden. We were expected to enter the ball together after all the guests arrive. The last guest was one my new friend Hoggle told me to look out for, Queen Adrienne and her daughter Marlys. They were rulers of Moraine, the only castle in the lands of the labyrinth that floated on the water. Apparently she has been trying to get her only daughter married to the goblin king for years and she would be my biggest threat…well other than impressing the new in-laws.

"Queen Adrienne, what a pleasure.," I heard Jareth's voice say.

The woman he was talking to had long very fair blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore black dress that was similar to what Maleficent in sleeping beauty wore. She had sharp and demanding features and she was tan but not Latino tan.

I turned behind me to she him bowing and kissing her hand, she curtsied back.

"and fair Marlys, how beautiful the years have made you." I saw her once Jareth bowed.

Mother and Daughter were like night and day.

She had also had long hair, but hers was an ebony black and her skin was pale as anything. She had dazzling icy grey eyes and small, graceful features. She was thin and wore a dark green ball gown, similar to mine.

"Oh Jareth, you always were the charmer. Now please tell up what this ball is all about." said the queen as they walked toward the ballroom entrance, I turned my back to wall and pretended to be staring at the monumental painting to Jareth…or his father.

"You will find out before dinner is served, now you are the last guest to arrive so hurry in." Jareth said as Marlys gave him a giggle and slipped in following her mother.

"Are you ready my dear?" I heard Jareth say as he took my waist and made me look at him. I smiled a weak smiled and took his hand.

"King Jareth Bannatyne of the Goblins and Lady Casey King of the Aboveground." said the announcer guy as a burst of whispers passed thought the ballroom.

The ball room itself looked almost exactly like it did in the movie only there were more tables and a long one with what must have been the kings and queens of each land, seven in total (including the High King and Niamh and Queen Adrienne and Marlys…oh and us.) As the rest of the crowd sat the High King stood.

"My son has called us all together to share in his joy of his kingdoms accomplishments. As you all know of the law in the labyrinth, If a mortal wished him or herself away to one of our kingdoms, Goblin being the most common, they must marry the single king, queen, prince or princesses. This, after thousands of years, has happened again. Jareth, my son would you like to continue?" Azriel said, gesturing to Jareth and me.

Jareth nudged me and stood, I followed.

"I have the pleasure to say that Lady Casey King is my future wife and this is no ordinary ball…this is to celebrate our engagement.," He said razing a glass from the table, I picked mine up and stood with a smile as applause wrings out and Jareth's mother gave me a smile. "Our wedding is going to be the second of August. To the wedding." he said as everybody followed suit. We sat and like a scene out of Harry Potter the food appeared.

"Jareth, why did you pick that date?" I asked as I cut of a slice of what looked like chicken but tasted like a combined turkey and chicken.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" He said

"That's my birthday." I said quietly, he smiled and had me open my mouth because I had to try this piece of bog reed. I refused saying it would make my breath smell bad. He chuckled before telling me would he ever steer me wrong, even more because I had to sleep in the same room with him. I winced as he slipped his fork in my mouth and I started to chew, I tasted great! Like Mac and cheese, the way I made when I lived in the aboveground.

"That was spectacular! What is it?" I asked as dinner was slowly winding down

"Bog Reed is a plant that grows without flavor but when eaten it tastes like what ever the eater's favorite food is." Jareth said as we were told to proceed to the ballroom for the rest of the night, or till Jareth wanted everybody out.

"Shall we dance?" he asked as he bowed to me

"Why yes sir." I said in my best English ascent, we both laughed as he took my waist and my hand and we joined the swirling cloud that was our guests.

~*~

"Jareth, I have to sit down!" I said as I started to pull him off the dance floor.

"And you should! We have been dancing for about three hours! The party is almost over, I'm going to start saying good bye. Make sure you say good bye to mother and father." he said before kissing my palm and disappearing in the crowd.

I sat at a table for a few minutes before getting a drink, I noticed Marlys standing rather close to me. As soon as I sat back down she jumped me. She stood on the other side of the table.

"Just what pray tell do you think you are doing?" She said, I decided to play dumb.

"Well I'm sitting at my engagement ball drinking some peach wine…" I said before she cut me off

"I meant with Jareth, do you think he could ever love a repulsive little scab like you?" She said as I started to laugh

"Well I have to say that was _really_ original, and by the way your name fits you…you really are bitter. Honey face it, you lost him, I'm sorry, I didn't win his heart if it make you feel better. I just wished myself away and ended up in this mess." I said before walking away to find the High King and High Queen.

But Marlys must have been very pissed because she through me against the wall and whispered in my ear,

"One slip and he is mine." she glared and stalked off to find her mother.

"Scary Chick." I said rubbing my arm as Niamh came over with her husband.

"Casey it was a pleasure but we regrettably have to go home, we hope to see you before the wedding." Niamh said before giving me a hug.

The High King stepped forward and I curtsied

"It was a pleasure meeting you, your majesty and I hope to have you here in this castle again soon." I said

"Call me, Azriel." he said before walking away with his shocked wife in tow, leaving a shocked son and a soon to be daughter in law.

~*~

"He has never told anybody to call him Azriel ever, not even me. Only mother has…" Jareth said as I changed from my silver gown to my nightgown.

"Wow…I feel…special!" I exclaimed as I came back around the changing curtain and saw Jareth once again shirtless and him his tight tights but no boots or riding crop tonight and he was grabbing a towel from the shelf near the 'Bathroom'.

"I'm going to take a bath, do you mind?" he said

"No go right ahead, I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed, good night Jareth." I said as I walked over to my side of the bed. As I started to pass Jareth he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close just like in the hedge maze.

"Casey, how do I make you feel?" he asked innocently and he brushed a stray bang out of my eyes. I felt a tingle flow across my body and a shiver ran up my spine, with his simple brush of a fingertip I was practically mush…but I'll be damned if I let him know that.

"Jareth…I…I…I don't kno-*mufft!*" the last bit was cut of my Jareth crashing his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and when we broke for air I smiled dreamily.

"I'm going to go take a shower." he said as he picked my limp form and slipped it under the covers. I fell asleep shortly after, but a little later I could have sworn I felt somebody wrap their arm around my waist and pull me close.

~*~

**A/n- Let depression and anger help me write for the rest of my life! I finished! Once again I am sorry it took so long and about the grammar in the last few. Now review my little review monkeys! REVIEW! REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-*ahem!*- sorry got power crazy… but yes please do reveiw!**


	6. The First Valentine Evening

**Ch 6  
The First Valentine Evening and A Shopping Trip Fiasco**

I woke up alone, the room was freezing cold. All I was wearing was one of Jareth's poet shirts that came to my knees and was gaping in the chest area. The moonlight flittered in from the open curtains, creating a ghostly glow.

"Jareth?" I called out as I grabbed the candle from my bedside table and pulled Jareth's robe on, Luckily that was longer, it came to about the middle of my calves.

When I got no answer I wandered around trying to find him, but I couldn't find anybody. I wandered into the throne room and saw Jareth. He was facing away from me and as he started to turn to look at me a golden sword swung towards him and with a sickening thwack, it beheaded him. I screamed as he head rolled towards me and his body crumpled to the floor. I looked up and Marlys was smirking

"If I can't have him nobody can…" She said before she swung the sword at my neck.

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up in my bed.

It was just a dream.

I started to take deep breaths before I lost is a started to sob, Jareth woke up immediately. He tried to sooth me, whispering sweet things in my ear but I kept crying.

"It was so real…just so real…," I sobbed as I snuggled into his cheats. "Jareth please don't leave me, please don't…"

"I'm not going to leave you, I wont I promise." He kept repeating till I calmed down.

"I'm sorry I had a bad dream…" I said, my nose runny, my head throbbing, and I was blushing, he was shirtless and I was wearing one of his poet shirts, the shoulder of the shirt falling off my shoulder.

"Don't apologize…"

"Jareth…I want to tell you…remember the question you asked last night?" I said quietly, rubbing my arm cowardly

"Yes."

"Well, The way you make me feel…Um… how do I put this…God Jareth…I love you…I loved you even before I really knew you but now…god your funny, your sarcastic, your gorgeous…but you understand me…you get what I'm talking about, more than my family ever did…" I blurted out before he put a finger on my lips.

"I love you too, I haven't told you but I've watched you since you first fell in love with the movie labyrinth…and I want to do this marriage properly," I said as he stood up and walked over to my side of the bed. "Lady Casey King, Will you make me your personal Goblin King and marry me?" he said with a smirk and before I could give him an answer I put my arms around his neck and kissed him hard and passionately. That night I gained more than just a first kiss…We spun our own Valentine evening.

~*~

The light came through the shear curtains leading out onto the balcony flittered onto face as I began to wake up. My eyes opened and were graced with the sight of a half naked Jareth the Goblin King. He had a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist, as soon as I began to say something…he dropped his towel.

My jaw almost hit the floor.

Then I came to my senses and before I could marvel at his perfectly formed buttocks he through on his black silk robe, the navy blue one long stolen by me. That's when he turned to me and smiled, I was still laying down but I grabbed the silk, navy blue sheets and wrapped it around my naked body.

"Good Morning, love." Jareth said smiling as I lightly pecked his lips.

" Morning." I said simply as I walked over to my closet, picking through the closet looking for the lightest dress.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I dunno…Hey Jareth…Are my ears pointier?" I asked as I looked into the mirror right next to the closet.

"Yes and you hair is straighter, and your eyes are more crystal like. I meant to warn you, having sex with a Fey finalizes you 'Transformation' so to speak. I personally wish you could have stayed as beautiful as you were before." He said kissing my neck

"I kinda like this new look, yeah my hair is like pin strait…and lighter…" I marveled

"How about we celebrate our new found closeness," He said, smiling as I blushed lightly at the word 'closeness' "Let's go aboveground!"

I looked at him like he just told me he was not in fact a goblin king and was a used car salesman and was gay.

"Jareth, I thought couldn't go aboveground? Let alone if we do we cant be affectionate at all…people will freak out! I love you but you look old enough to be my dad. Don't get me wrong! I love it, I think its sexy, but the law…" I said as I continued to look for a light, summer-like dress.

"So? I can play along, we can be a father and a daughter out for lunch and shopping. Yes I am going to take you shopping. Casey, please? I want to do this for you." Jareth said before putting on a kicked puppy look.

"Oh alright…but we have to dress normally! I want to wear jeans and a tee for once." I said rolling my eyes as Jareth started to act like a four year old who just got told he could stay up till twelve on a school night.

"Oh and as a gift look under the bed!" Jareth said as he went over to his closet and began to think of what he would want to wear.

My eyebrows knit together before I looked under and screamed

"OH MY GOD!"

My entire wardrobe from my old closet was in several boxes under the bed.

"Jareth? How did you?…Where did you?…this was so…" I babbled before I got off my knees and ran over to give him a flying tackle hug/ make out moment.

~*~

"I dunno about you but I am totally ready." I smiled as I walked from my vanity in the main part of the bedroom to the bathroom where Jareth was sketching out an outfit that he could conjure up with a crystal.

He looked back and covered the drawing before I could look.

"I don't know how you expect me to keep my hands off you if your wearing that." Jareth said smirking as he checked me out without shame.

I looked down at my outfit.

I wore a pair of destroyed shorts with a black and blue plaid blouse. For shoes I wore a pair of black drawn on converse. The blouse was un buttoned low enough to see the black cami I wore on underneath it. My hair was down, my bangs in my face.

"What? I look good right? Oh…maybe I sound change…" I babbled before Jareth pressed his lips to mine.

"You look spectacular, that's the problem," He said as I looked at humanized from the quick little lip lock we had. "Now go to breakfast and I will meet you there."

As I walked away he gave my a light slap on the bottom, I yelped before remembering to mention something very important.

"Jareth don't forget about your hair." I said wile slipping away before he had time to argue with me.

~*~

"Where could he be?" I thought as I sat alone in the great hall

It was an hour ago when I left Jareth in the bedroom and I was beginning to worry that my dream might come true…that was until I looked at the doors as the great hall was opened.

A boy no older than sixteen stood in the doorway wearing jeans that were tight but not too tight. He had a black shirt, that was form fitting and showed of he great body, on top of that was a black and red striped button up shirt. He had on a studded belt with a pair of black, red, and white vans. His hair was light blonde and was tussled, like Robert Pattinson hair.

"Who…how?…what?" I babbled as this gorges human being came closer, I kept speaking incoherently till I say his eyes.

One blue and one caramel.

"Jareth?!?" I exclaimed as he sat in his chair at the head of the table.

"Yes?" He said casually buy his eyes were sparkling.

"How did you? What did you…I'm so confused!" I wined as I lightly slammed my head on the table.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes

"Don't do that, you need all your brain cells," he said with a smiled " and it was easy, just like how I can transform into a barn owl, same concept just a bit different."

I was stunned, my jaw was ready to hit the floor. He closed my mouth.

"Careful, flies will fly in if you keep your mouth open like that, now c'mon, I know this is a shock but I will transform back one we get back to the underground. I did this so we could act like lovers." He said leaning over and giving me a kiss.

That certainly woke me from my daze.

~*~

"So what mall would you like to go to my love?" Jareth asked after we finished breakfast and were headed to the throne room so he could send us to the aboveground.

"Uh…how about the Pheasant Lane mall, in New Hampshire? I used to love going there with my friends…" I said, mumbling the last bit.

But Jareth had sharp hearing

"You may bump into somebody, they will remember you but they think your living with your dad, so dose your mom." He said, lifting my chin as I let a tear appear in the corner of my eye.

"Really?" I piped up

"Really, Really." He said smiling

'Oh thank you Jareth!" I laughed giving him a kiss.

Little did I know that the shopping trip would take a turn for the worst…

~*~

"Oh Jareth, where did you get the money to pay for lunch? I didn't think you could change chickens in for actual cash." I jeered as we walked hands intertwined from my favorite Chinese food restaurant in Dracut to the car Jareth rented.

A silver S60 Volvo.

The cheeky bugger read my notebook filled with things I was going to buy one I wrote my first novel.

Anyway, we were on our way to the mall when I made him stop at Sullivan Farms to get ice cream and then we continued on our way.

"So what would you like to get for an early wedding gift?" he said smiling as we pulled into the mall parking lot and started to walk to the mall, once again hand in hand.

"Uh…I don't know. I do wan to pick out wedding dresses though. There is a David's bridal up the street we can go there after." I said, as Jareth opened the door for me

"I guess so…would you rather sketch your own dress? I took the liberty of looking at you sketches and I though some of them were beautiful. Its where I got the inspiration for this outfit." He said with a smirk

"You know you really have to star asking oh wise goblin king!" I laughed while poking him in the ribs. "But you are right, I did sketch out my perfect wedding gown, I even designed the back. I'll give a final copy to the tailor when we get back to the underground." I said quietly, hoping nobody caught anything we were saying, we looked really young to be getting married.

We walked into hot topic together and Jareth immediately went over and looked at all the tight pants and tees and went nuts. With his newly conjured up wealth, which was unbeatable I was told, he bought anything I said looked good on him. I looked at all the dresses and shirts and pants and accessories, anything I liked and I thought looked good he also bought. I was looked at the tights and fishnets when Jareth pulled me towards the back of Hot Topic, I thought he was going to make me try on the corsets but he just wanted to kiss me.

"I love you." He said, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I pressed my lips to his.

"Casey! Oh my god! Casey is that you?" I heard an all to familiar voice say.

I looked up from the man (or boy in this form) I have fallen head over heels in love with to the boy who I fell head over heels in love with but he broke me beyond repair.

Sebastian Murphy.

He looked no different, his hair was still the long shoulder length black mop I remember. He wore a pair of skin tight black jeans with his old Disturbed band tee.

"Sab?" I said, my head was foggy from the kiss and my heart was pounding cause I was still slightly in love with him.

"Oh my god Casey! You look great!" He exclaimed as he slipped his arms around my waist and gave me one of amazing hugs, my head was in his neck and his smelt like a bonfire. It was intoxicating.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Jareth was pissed.

"So who's the friend?" Sab said as he let go of me, his arm around my shoulder.

"Uh Sab this is my fia-boyfriend…Ja-" I started, almost saying Fiancé before Jareth took his hand that was around my shoulders off me and shook Sab's hand

"James. Pleasure to meet you." He said, giving Sab a 'If-you-want-to-live-don't-touch-her' look.

"Cool, I'm Sabastion Murphy. Call me Sab, so what are you too up to?" He said as the cashier came up with about ten bags

"Here you go guys! Thanks so much!" She said smiling as I tried to take some of my bag but Jareth (or James, if you want to call him) insisted he take them.

"Holy Shit! That's all yours?! Casey are you a stripper or something?" Sab laughed as he looked at all the stuff we had, including the matching bras and undies I snuck in.

"No, My parents are from a long line of English nobles, we have a lot of money save up over the generations. I insist on paying for anything my lovely Casey asks for and a few things I insist on her having, she is never greedy." Jareth/James said glaring as we started to leave.

"Oh cool, well I t was great seeing you again Case," He said and before I could register what was happening Sap pressed his lips to mine. Once he pulled away, he gave Jareth a smirk and said "Pleasure to meet you." before stalking off.

I touched my lips gently.

_He kissed me…but I love Jareth…and it didn't tingle like it dose when I kiss Jareth…I'll show Sab._

"Hey Sab wait up!" I said running up to him, he turned all to smugly.

He when to say something but I didn't here it, all I hear and anybody within twenty feet around (including Jareth/James) was a good, hard slap.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKIN' KISS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU BROKE MY HEART AND TOYED WITH ME LONG ENOUGH! Stay away from me! Or I WILL get a restraining order against you Sabastion Murphy! I no longer love you, I love James, James Bannatyne, and soon I'll may him and become his Goblin Queen, you bastard!" I Scream before slapping him again and walking up to Jareth/James. Oh and if I had not cause enough of a scene I grabbed Jareth/ James and kissed him like I was trying to devour his face like frickin' Hannibal Lecter. I pulled Jareth off towards where we parked and left a stunned Sab and crowd of people in my wake.

~*~

A/N- So? What do ya think? Good? Bad? I like it, and I once again so sorry I took me forever to write. Blame Yoko! (yes I did name my computer after Yoko Ono!) So our little lovebirds has a little funnnn AND I got to have the OC Slap the guy I truly hate, yeah Sabastion Murphy really dose exists AND he REALLY did break my heart out! I would love to be able to slap him! Anyway, I'm babbling, so review my loves!

Xoxo

Casey


	7. The Pretend Prinecess?

Ch 7

The Pretend Prinecess or The Girl with the Peach?

As soon as we left the mall Jareth and I drove in silence till we were out in the middle of nowhere and then, bags in hands Jareth sent us back to the underground. We arrived in the throne room, the goblins creating as much chaos as usual.

"Casey? Casey are you alright?" Jareth asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go lay down for a wile…" I said quietly as I took some of the bags with me to our room.

"Alright but tell me if you need anything…" He said as a goblin came up to him and tugged lightly on his pant leg.

"Um are you King Jareth? 'cause if your not we have kill you to protect the queen." he little creature said

"Of course I'm King Jareth, who else could have appeared in the throne room?!" Jareth exclaimed angrily

"Well you don't look like the King…" one very, _very_ soon to be dead goblin said.

"Oh I'll show you I'm the king!" Jareth said and the last thing I heard before I was out of earshot was one cry as the goblin was most likely kicked.

~*~

After I packed at the things into my closet I sat on the bed and cried. I loved Jareth and I would never want to leave the labyrinth but…Sabastion brought back all the horrible memories. All I could think about was is Jareth doing that to me now?

I was tired and I just wanted to get out for a long time. So I pulled on one of my Queen-Like Dresses, just incase I had to use my queenly position to have somebody get me strait back to the castle. I wore a plain white gown with a black cloak, seeing how it was getting dark and it was a bit cooler than I expected, and headed out towards the stables. I kindly asked a goblin for a horse and he brought me a beautiful ebony black mare, he showed me how to ride the horse (Named Hannah) and I thanked him kindly as I trotted off towards the forest.

Little did I know my day was going to take a turn for the worst.

~*~

I has passed the same tree about seven times, I was SO lost.

_Oh Crap Jareth is SO going to kill me when I get back…_

So I kept trotting around till I saw a fire in the distance. When I got there I saw somebody sitting with a cloak on, their hood up covering their face.

"Excuse me but I need to get to the castle at the center of the labyrinth, can you help me?" I asked

The person, a woman by the look of the swell of a chest, lent up a small bit and I could see her smirking. She lent up a bit more and I could see long strands of very fair blond hair. She pulled her hood off fully and smiled a smile showing of her extremely pointy teeth. Emerald green eyes stared me in the eyes.

Queen Adrienne

"Of course, the king will be wondering where you are my lady." She said in a hauntingly sweet voice.

I almost passed out.

_Oh Shit…I'm dead…D.E.A.D…She is going to take me back to her castle and eat my liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti! But before she kills me to get my liver she'll drug me up and cut my head open and feed me my own cooked brain!_

"Queen Adrienne…what a surprise… Uh what are you doing here?," I started before I gained a bit of courage "And on my lands no less! Wait till Jareth hears about this! I will make sure he tells his father and you will lose your throne, I'll see to that!"

As soon as I saw the look on her face I really regretted saying all that. She stood and I, not wanting to be dinner I ran to my horse, she grabbed at my hair. She got a hold of a very big chunk and pulled hard, a few strands came out with skin attached.

"I can tell you and Jareth have taken your relationship to the next level. Did he make love to you? Did it feel good? I can tell because only if you love him and only if it is incredible sex can you be changed. But I must say…He is just using you, just so he can become High King." She said as she threw me to the ground. "He will never love you as much as he loved Sarah."

She must have read the look on my face because she lifter her head and cackled.

"Oh this is rich! He didn't tell you did he? Sarah really did come to the labyrinth and steal his heart! He still loves her, he is not in love with you. I mean how could he? Sarah was at least more beautiful than you," She sneered. "For your sake, I'll let you go, but if you don't leave Jareth at the alter I will kill you and him."

She threw me on my horse and placed a spell on the horse. It shot off as fast as I had ever seen a horse move and within no time I was back at the castle. When I left the horse with the goblin he told me Jareth was worried sick and was in the throne room.

I thanked the goblin but headed to the garden to think over everything over. I sat by the peach tree and pondered who was lying and who was being sincere.

Jareth assured me that it was Jim Henson that ran the labyrinth as a child, not Sarah. But could I trust Queen Adrienne? I mean she wants her daughter to marry Jareth and she would do anything to advance her daughter.

"Oh God! There you are! You had me worried sick!" I herd Jareth, already transformed back and was back in his kingly robes, say as he came over to me and gave me a quick hug. "I was so worried when you didn't come to dinner and then I couldn't find you in the castle. But the goblin in the barn told me you when on a horseback ride, you should have told me we could have gone on a picnic for dinn- what's wring?" His mood changed so quickly I was worried I had whiplash.

"Nothing…Jareth do you promise you have been truthful about everything you've told me about your past?" I asked taking his hands and looking deep in his eyes.

"Casey, what have you heard? Is it about Sarah?" He said as my emotions took over, I nodded and started to cry Jareth pulled me into his arms.

"Oh sweetheart…I'm sorry…I should have told you myself. What do you know?" He said as he wiped away my tears, I noticed he didn't' have any gloves on.

His hands were strong, his fingers longer than I would have thought, and soft…very soft. But they were a bit paler than his skin. His nails were manicured perfectly, and the veins in his hands were didn't show like most men's hands…then again Jareth is not most men.

"That she did run the Labyrinth and she stole your heart and you still *sniff* love her. An-an-and that your using me to become high king." I said between sobs.

"What? That's preposterous! My god, that's not true so far from the truth! Who told you that?" Jareth said angrily as he held me to his chest

So I told him everything, minus the part where Adrienne told me to leave Jareth at the altar.

"That little snake, She is all wrong. Sarah did steal my heart but she broke it too. She also became very ill with Cancer and didn't live," Jareth said, his eyes glazing over. "She called to me before she died, she was twenty, and told me she wanted to buried in the Underground and that she wanted me to move on and find my perfect queen. I did as she wished. As for using you to become high king, you should know that I love you by now. We can go see Sarah's grave if you would like."

I nodded as I blew my nose in a handkerchief Jareth handed me. I grabbed a few flowers on the way.

~*~

Her grave was beautiful, flowers were everywhere. It was like the old fashioned graves where it looked like they cover the person was cover in cement. Sarah wore her ballroom scene dress and her hands held a peach, like the cover of twilight.

"Oh Jareth…I'm so sorry…" I mumbled as I placed the flowers I picked by her grave in a vase that Jareth conjured up.

"It's quite alright, I should be the one who is apologizing. I should have told you…" He said but I put a finger to his lips.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you told me before I did anything drastic…" I said smiling

"What drastic thing would that be, my dear?" He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"Well, I would have most likely removed what I have newly discovered that I like most about you…" I said winking

"Ah, well that would be a shame…I would rather miss my hair." He said, I could hear the smirk in his tome

"Jareth, don't tempt me to rethink my decision…" I said as I turned to look him in the eye. He gave me a half smile before kissing the top of my head.

"Come, lets go and get something to eat. I have yet another valentine evning planed for you my dear." He said with a wink

~*~

A few weeks had pass since I had discovered Jareth's secret and life in the castle had never been better. I had ventured out of the castle, with Jareth this time, to see all the inhabitants of the labyrinth. In the morning we stopped at the blue worm's house for tea with him and his wife. Then we found the guys who stood in front of the door to the castle and the other to certain doom. They let me go into the certain doom one to say hello to the helping hands. Then I meet with the royal guards and the noble goblins (I know the words 'Noble' and 'Goblin' just don't go together) along with the town goblins. All in all, I've had some very productive days..

"Jareth?" I called as I sat in the bath in our room, we were both getting ready for bed

"Yes?" He said, he was wearing a pair of black tight tights, his heeled boots, and had his black poet shirt in his left hand, which were lacking his gloves.

He had begun to remove his gloves more often around me, he said it was a very personal thing to see his bare hands. He said that they were unusual because they were more graceful, like women's hands, they came in handy if he wanted to play an insturment or quickly undo buttons on a shirt but they couldn't hold a sword properly. So he always wore gloves…well until now.

"Can you belive its only a week and four days till our wedding?" I giggled as I stepped out of the tub, I was no longer uncomfortable being naked in front of Jareth.

"No, the days ticked by so fast it was like only yesterday that you wished yourself away." He said smiling as I pulled on his navy blue silk robe.

"Yeah, I only wish I could have my friends and family could be at the wedding…" I said sadly.

"Well…we could, I don't know how you would explain it to your mother that your getting married at the tender age of fourteen…or fifteen…but if you want I can most likely work that out." He said smiling as I walked out onto the balcony.

I could see the sun setting from there. I could also see the labyrinth, the massive stone structure spanning out from where I could see.

Jareth stood next to me, his hand intertwined with mine.

"Jareth, I love you.' I said softly as I lent back against him, his signature natural smell was beautiful. He was like the smell after a rainstorm, the scent after winters first snowfall, or of a crackling bonfire when your around family, and the smell of a new book. All together it was everything I loved.

"I love you too, Darling. Now we have a big day tomorrow! Lets get some sleep." he said picking me up bridal style, I shrieked telling him had to put me down. He did.

By throwing me onto the bed.

I had never though I had giggled so much in my life.

"What are we doing tomorrow that would make you want to go to bed before eleven?" I asked as I settled in, pulling off the robe.

"Well…I didn't tell you but all the kings and queens from each country are coming tomorrow to see if you are a worthy bride of the king. Its tradition." Jareth said

"Jareth I don't even know the names of half of them! You should have told me before!" I said

"Don't Worry, I'll be with you the entire time and don't forget we have the funny announcer guy…I forget the actual term…Now get some sleep!" he said as he blew out the candle, leaving me to fume on the dark.

~*~

"Darling…Darling wake up…" I head somebody murmur in my ear softly.

"No…five more minutes." I groaned as I flipped over, away from the source of the voice.

"Casey, darling, if you don't get up now I will be forced to tip you head first into the bog of eternal stench." The voice responded

I could not resist a chance to quote any movie so I smiled as I turned back to the voice and said as I opened my eyes

"Not the bog!" I begged in my closest Hoggle voice.

I was granted the gift of Jareth with no shirt giving me a 'Are-You-Serious?' look.

"Well that was easier than I thought." he said as I sat up, for once with my nightgown on my body and not on the floor.

"Ugh…too early…" I groaned as I sat Indian style on the bed, Jareth giving me a light kiss on my bare shoulder.

"C'mon, you need to get dressed. The King's and Queen's will be arriving soon."

"But I don't want to!" I groaned letting myself fallback onto the bed and covering myself with the blanket.

"I can make you." Jareth said as I felt one of his cool hands slide inside the blanket and touch the inside of my thigh.

"Funny, Jareth, Funny." I said with a shiver as he pulled his hand away and pulled the blanket off my face and pressed his lips to mine softly.

"I'm a funny man." He said as he got up and rooted through his wardrobe to find something to wear.

He grabbed his standard heeled ridding boots, with the same outfit he wore in the scene with the never-ending stairs. I got up and picked a dress with a similar, but lighter silk pattern fabric as Jareth's shirt, it was a harmonious swirl of black and maroon. I wore a short sleeve shift underneath, the dress was a simple strapless design with an flowy, empire waist. Underneath the empire waist was a thin jeweled ribbon that wrapped around and tied into a thin bow. I wore beautiful, black silk slippers. All in all, Jareth and I looked like a perfect couple.

"Ready?" He asked taking his hand in mine.

"Ready." I said firmly as we left the room.

~*~

"Darling, this is King Romulus, and his wife, Queen Ophelia of the Werewolves." Jareth said as King Romulus took and kissed the top of my hand. I curtsied back to both before saying

"A pleasure to meet you both, please say as long as you want. It is a pleasure to have you in our castle."

King Romulus was of a large build, but he was kinder than I would have guessed. He looked like Emmett Cullen to me. Queen Ophelia was beautiful to say the least. She was curvy but in a subtle way, he hair was fire red and her eyes gleamed like Emeralds.

She smiled as they walked to their seats at the table.

For the occasions we had rearranged the great hall to be set up more like a council meeting (well…the goblins moved everything…). There were seats for eight, one for each of the Kings and their wives. Each would give me difficult questions about myself and everything I encounter in the labyrinth so far. I was to stand alone in front of all of them and answer truthfully. After they questioned me they would deliberate and High King, Azriel would appear and they would give us their opinion. My future Parents-in-Law would talk together and would say if we were to be wed, but they wouldn't tell us till two nights before our wedding.

The next week and a half were to be hell.

Not only because I may be turned down to marring the perfect guy, but in the entire time span the entire council of Kings and Queens would be staying in our castle till the day after the wedding.

Yeah my own personal hell.

"Ah, Casey I would like you to meet our friends to the north, King Lucius and Queen Carmine of the Vampires." Jareth said as I took a sip of water.

I almost spit it out at the sight of King Lucius.

He looked identical to Lucius Malfoy of the Harry Potter series. The same long, pale blonde hair, the ascent, the eyes, the clothes.

I wanted to faint.

"King Lucius?" I spit out in a strange, high pitched voice.

"Yes, and I have noticed the similarity of my looks and the character of the Harry Potter series." He said with a smile as he kissed the top of my hand

"Oh…I…How do you know-?" I started before Jareth filled me in

"King Lucius and his wife are the only other country, besides ours, that is allowed above ground." he said

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know.," I blushed, "I didn't know."

"That's quite alright, my lady," I heard Queen Carmine say, in a light Spanish ascent "it's a very common mistake."

Queen Carmine was beautiful. She was curvy in all the right places, her hair was a crown of caramel colored hair. She had full lips and the same color eyes as he husband.

"Please sit, stay as long as you would like in our castle. You are just a pleasure both of you." I said with a bright smile.

Carmine gave me a hug and peck on the cheek as they left to take their seats.

"Darling this is King Mitrik and Queen Katreena of the Warlocks." Jareth said

"Welcome to our Castle please sit." I said pleasantly as both of them acted very friendly

King Mitrik had blonde hair that was similar to Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel, out in every direction like a porcupine. His eyes were the same color of maroon that my dress was. His wife Katreena was rather plane looking, she had dark shade of brown hair that was down and wavy. Her eyes were the same color of her hair, but what she didn't have in looks she had in personality. But there was one thing that I found most comforting…

She was a wished away bride. She also must have been reason because we could talk about resent movies and such.

Maybe this was not going to be as bad as I thought…well that was until Queen Adrienne and her daughter, Princess Marlys of the land of Moraine strutted in like they owned the place.

"Oh god…please tell me they are not staying!" I whined to Jareth quietly.

"Yes they are, please try to make nice with them…" He said kissing me on the forehead lightly before going off to the side.

I felt small as I stood in front of all of them…knowing their decision would make or break my wedding.

"Meep." I whispered quietly

~*~

**A/N- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEE!!! ^^**

**Today I am legally Fifteen! Whoo! And to think I have only been writing fanfic for a year…time flys…well this is like a little B-day present to all my reader…oh and I would like to say that I am currently writing the next chapter to my James fic AND I have come up with the plot to the sequel to this story. Yes it is coming to be the time I will say good-bye to this story and move on…TO THE SEQUIL! Ha-ha yep got some BIG plans for this one. So that's it for now…I'll write to you later.**

**Casey.**

**(Happy Birthday to me ^^)**


	8. Helping the Wished Away is NOT Cheating!

**A/N- and so the story continues… Hey everybody, birthday was great fun, thank you for those who wished me a happy birthday and I will have to day that I have had the most fun coming up with a plot twist which was SO hard to do I would like to say. An so this is also a shout out to my best friend Marissa who has moved far away from me. This is for you!**

**Ch 8**

**Helping the Wished Away is NOT Cheating!**

"The evaluation of one Lady Casey King in now in session." said King Romulus, his wife on his right.

I was standing on a platform in front of them that had a high table with a chalice of ever full water. I took a big sip and looked at Jareth who was standing in the corner watching. He smiled lightly before nodding, as if you say 'You'll be fine.'

"The first order of business is to ask Lady King a few things about herself. We will start of with various things like how old she is to personal things like what is her sexual orientation. But to warn her we have a sensor on you that will tell us each in our head if she is lying. Queen Adrienne Would you like to start the questioning?" King Romulus asked.

"Why yes, King Romulus, I would love to." She said as she stood.

_Shit. _

I looked over at Jareth, he looked green and had a goblin bring him a chair. I felt the same way, so I raised my hand before politely saying

"May I have a chair to sit on? I don't feel well."

King Romulus nodded and I called for Tilly, my personal goblin assistant as I liked to say. She brought me a char that was to fall for her and with seconds she threw some glitter on it and BOOM! It was a big comfy throne. The chair was so big I sat Indian style in it and I still had room.

"Thank you, Please Queen Adrienne continue." I said as I laid back and grabbed the chalice from the table and drank a large gulp.

"Yes, Lady King, How old are you?" She said coldly

"Fourteen, almost fifteen."

"Where are you from?"

"Chelmsford, Massachusetts. Aboveground."

"How much do you weigh?"

"One fifty five."

"How tall are you?"

"Five feet, nine inches."

"What color eyes do you have?"

"A deep blue, like Sapphires."

"What color hair do you have?"

"Light blonde."

"I would like to warn Lady King that the next questions will be rather personal," Adrienne said with a smirk on her lips "Are you a virgin?"

I took a deep breath before saying with my head held high

"Now you all know the answer to that question just but looking at me, but if its not clear enough. No, I'm not a virgin. I had sex with Jareth."

Mumbles broke out before Adrienne asked

"Have you ever had a sexual relationship outside of the one you are currently in?"

"Yes."

"Who was it with?"

"….uh…" I mumbled as my head started to pound before I had the words 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!' flow into my head.

Jareth stood as if he had figured out the reason the sky is blue and what came first the chicken or the egg.

"I'm sorry Ladies and Gentlemen but we are going to have to cut this short. I also need you to stay within the castle walls for the next thirteen hours. I belive we have a wished away child arriving any time now…Casey darling I need you to take care of the wished away child, I would normally do it but that is now the goblin queen's job. Spittlebrain!" Jareth said as he helped me up out of the chair. We left the great hall and walked to the throne room,

"Yes, My lord?" Spittlebrain said as we walked the long way to the throne room.

"Did you close the barrier to the labyrinth?"

"Yes, Though I don't get why you had us seal the gate to the junkyard of forgotten childhood dreams, Why? What is wrong?"

Jareth kicked the little thing about ten feet in front of us

"Not the gate you idiot! The barrier to the Aboveground, the one that lets children be wished away?" Jareth snarled angrily as I began to grow weaker and weaker

"Jareth, sweetheart, why do I feel like I'm going to pass out." I said shakily.

Jareth's angry look faded as he looked at me, I was flushed and barely keeping my eyes open.

"I forgot to add that not only will your looks change but because of our little valentine evenings, you have received some of my magic and powers. So when a child is wished away we both become sick, it is more sever because it is your first time, but it happens to tell us in no mater we doing or where we are we know we have a job to do," Jareth said as we stepped into the throne room. I saw somebody in the pit who was much too big for it. She had long dark hair, and was wearing a top that looked one I gave my best friend before she moved…and jeans with a black an blue studded belt…she looked like…

"Marissa?!" I screamed, the girl woke with a jump.

"What? How? Where?" She stuttered as she looked around all the goblins not caring.

"Have fun Darling." Jareth said as Kissed me before transforming into his forbidding outfit from the beginning of labyrinth and transformed into an owl and flew off.

"CASEY!" I heard Marissa scream before I felt a tackle hug.

"Oh my god I have missed you so, so, so much! Florida sucks by the way, Where are we…and what are you wearing?" She asked as we stood.

"Marissa it is the strangest story you will ever know." I said laughed as we walked to my room.

~*~

"So what happened was, you wished yourself away like you always did but this time it worked. So then you woke up and found yourself in the labyrinth and that there was a law that says you have to get married to the goblin king, who is in fact Jareth the goblin king. So you do a happy dance and you meet the soon to be in-laws and they love you but then you meet this girl and her mother and they hate you cause your getting marred to Jareth and that's what they wanted the daughter to do, to they threaten you, that night you make out with him, then you have a nightmare that the scary daughter kills Jareth, you wake up and Jareth comforts you, you both confess your love, you bang him, in the morning you look all fey like, then you go shopping aboveground with a hot young Jareth, then you bump into Sab, you slap him and flip out, you come back and you go off on a pony ride, bump into the scary daughters' mom, she threatens you, and tells you Sarah is alive but your confused cause Jareth said she didn't, then you go back and cry a bit before Jareth tells you the truth that Sarah did go through the labyrinth and steal his heart but she died and now he fully loves you, so now your happy so you bang him again, everything is all good for a few weeks till you find out that all the kings and queens from all over the labyrinth are staying at you house and they are going to ask you stuff you don't want to be asked. Your pissed and then you in the middle of it when I get wished away by my brother and then now here we are." Marissa said extremely quickly before breathing

"First, wow you said it all in one breath, and second yeah that's about it." I laughed as we sat on my bed

"Cool. So I want to know…how is Jareth in bed?" she giggled

"Marissa! I'm not telling!" I laughed

"C'mon, you better tell me or I'll ask Mr. tight pants himself." she said

"Okay, all I'll tell you is, the only reason my hair is so pale and strait is because if you have spectacular sex it make the transformation more noticeable." I smirked as she gave a low whistle.

"Wow he must have been great in bed." She said with a laugh

"I would like to thing so." I heard a very familiar voice say

"Hi, Jareth. This is Marissa she is my best friend…" I said laughing

"A pleasure." he said with a bow

She got up and faked a curtsy, and said

"Same to you Mr. Scary-Tight-Pants-Wearing-Goblin-King-who-is-Marring-My-BestFriend." she said smiling

"I didn't thing my real title was that long…" Jareth said as we busted out laughing

"Jareth can Marissa stay?" I begged.

"No, not unless her brother loses." He said sternly

"Can she at least stay for the wedding?" I begged, now with Marissa helping

"We discuss it later." he said

"Okay hun…" I said with the puppy dog look on

He rolled his eyes before asking

"What now?"

"Well I was wondering…if her brother dose end up losing can we NOT turn Marissa into a goblin…she could be a lady in waiting or something." I said wile getting up and running my hands up Jareth's chest and around his neck.

"We will discuss it. Now you two will not cause trouble right?" He said as he took my arms off from around his neck.

"Nope, no trouble at all." We both said at once before we giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh god how I miss getting wished away babies…" He said as he strutted out.

"I love you!" I called out laughing as he waved a hand at me

"Oh my god…" Marissa said as she whipped away tears.

"I haven't had that much fun since the time we went sledding and your pants were ripped." I laughed just thinking about that

"Oh my god that was so flipping cold." She laughed

"Oh and by the way if you do end up staying, you need to wear a dress like mine c'mon try one on." I said as I slid off the bed and walked into the closet.

I grabbed a light short sleeved sea foam green one for her with black flats. She slipped around the changing screen. She came back and she looked so beautiful

"How do I look?" she asked

"Wow…if you stay I know what color dress you should wear if your in my wedding." I said stunned as I heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" I laughed

"Yeah, That's how I ended up here. Me and Junaid were fighting about that when he wished me away. We had only enough food for the baby and he went and ate it all, I almost said the words but he beat me to it. I never thought I was going to work. You know cause you said it all the time." she said as we walked to the Great hall which was back to looking like the dining spot.

"Holy crap." Marissa said as she looked around

"Yeah, I know…its really cool here, everything is so different compared to life aboveground…" I said smiling as we sat down at the end of the table, I was at the head she was on my right.

"Hey look, I'm your right hand man." She said with a laugh

"Very Funny." I said as large goblin that looked like a chimp walked up, Marissa started to stare with wide eyes as I told him I wanted two of the dish Jareth had served at my engagement ball. He nodded before looking at Marissa in a similar way she was looking at him and left with a bow to me.

"They are really creepy looking, I don't get how you can live here all the time…" She said as more goblins walked past the entrance to the hall.

"Well they all are very fierce and loyal creatures, they are all so kind. Remember, nothing is as it seems in this place." I said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Your such a loser…" She said as she shook her head.

"But I'm _YOUR _loser!" I laughed as the goblin came out with the food on a tray

"Lunch is served my Lady." He said with a bow as he placed the plates in front of us.

"Wow great service, there will be a big tip in this for him," Marissa said as the goblin came back with two goblets filled with a silver liquid. "The food is amazing! Well except for this, what is this?" She said as she looked at me

"It's an Underground delicacy, it's a liquid that changes according to the wish of the drinker. So say I wanted a sip of amp but then I wanted a sip of iced tea, I could have it cause it would change as soon as the liquid hit my lips." I said as I took a big sip, it tasted like Amp.

"That's frickin' amazing!" She said as she took a big sip of the stuff.

"Yeah it comes in handy when you have a vampire King staying in you castle…" I mumbled.

"What?" She said as she ate the food, once again marveling at the taste.

"Nothing." I said with a smirk

~*~

"I could really get used to living here." She smiled as we sat in the garden by the fountain, about four out of the thirteen hours had gone by.

"I love it. You'll have to wish you could have a sleepover with the goblin queen." I laughed

"Yeah or I could wish myself away. Maybe there will be an available nephew of Jareth's I could get hitched to." she smiled

"Sorry hun, he is an only child." I said

"Damn. it's a shame too cause if his nephew looked anything like what you described as the young Jareth I think I would be all over him."

"Okay, Marissa. Well, if your brother dose lose, we kinda have to look into a husband for you." I said giving her a 'Its-a-law' look.

"Okay fine, I want a tall guy with a big nose." She said smiling

"Ha-ha, you and you big nosed boyfriends."

"They don't always have a big nose." She pouted

"Yes, yes they do." I laughed as I saw an barn owl fly overhead and sit on a branch right across from the bench we were sitting at.

"Oh…what a beautiful owl…" Marissa said as she started to get up, I grabbed her hand. She looked at me

"Think very hard, I know you don't usually use your brain but think…what character of Labyrinth have I almost gotten in trouble with every wildlife bird place we have gone to because I need to see if they have captured said character?" I said as she looked at me and laughed

"_Oh Right_! Now I remember, ha-ha, that was funny the time the owl landed on your shoulder cause you asked the trainer to try and get Jareth to land on your shoulder. He looked as you so funny when you started to talk to the bird."

"Ha-ha, yeah…my mom was so mad when the bird hooted and I almost fainted. C'mon Jareth, transform, what do you need?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I looked to Marissa, she had her eyes focused on Jareth as he transformed back to himself. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Jareth sat next to me so I was in the middle of the three of us.

"Marissa has to spend some of her thirteen hours in the throne room, you know." He said with a smirk. I smiled before facing him,

"Can she stay?" I begged again

"No. Not unless her brother fails" He said sternly

"Marissa," I said turning to her. "don't you want to stay?"

"I…Uh…I dunno. I mean I don't want to leave my little sister to a life of moving every year or so but I don't want to go back to it myself. Everything is so peaceful here, I could really get used to being waited on and not be the one walking on people. Having to clean and keep up with school and religion class and not being able to date…but I dunno…I could think about it." She said, her eyes darkling as if she wasn't even with us.

"Well you have nine hours and twenty three minutes before you become mine…or in this case _ours_." Jareth said smiling as he placed a light kiss on my neck.

~*~

"You can sleep you know, Jareth has to stay up but we can have a little sleepover, like we did before you moved. I can ask Jareth if we can get a scary movie." I smiled as we sat in the throne room, we sat in the pit. I saw a litle goblin come up to my foot, I was too tempted.

"May I Jareth?" I asked

"Yes you may." He smiled darkly knowing well what I was about to do.

I stood and jumped out of the pit and casualy kicked the goblin.

"Casey!" Marissa shreked, horrified I kicked the little thing. All the other goblins laughed and cheered. The little goblin got up and bowed to me.

"A great kick, You Majesty." He said with a bow before scrurring off to do what he was doing before I gave him a lesson in flying.

"They enjoy it, I don't get it but I like it. it's a great way to get our fustration." I said sitting with Marissa again.

"Still, you may have been living with Jareth for too long." She said as we relaxed again

"I resent that!" Jareth called, I giggled

"I still love you." I said back

We talked quietly for a wile before I looked up to the clock, Junaid had about four hours left.

"Jareth? How far has Marissa's brother gotten?"

"He is still stuck in the hedge maze." He said with a look that said 'Ha-ha-I'm-gonna-win-and-you-will-lose!'

"Oh. So I am going to stay…SICK!" Mairssa said before sreaking in happyness and dancing around like a mad woman!

I couldn't stop laughing, so I got up and started to dance. Together we chanted as we spun around.

"Your staying here! Your not leaving! We will be together forever!"

As we spun I tripped and together we fell in a mess of limbs and fabric.

I couldn't stop lauging, I had never laughed as hard sence the days before she left.

"Bravo ladies, Bravo!" Jareth laughed.

I helped her up and we bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, We'll be here for…well eternity!" I laughed

"I think you to have had too much exsitement for one day so I think you tow should get some sleep, Marissa I wil wake you when time runs out, so you may say your final goodbyes." Jareth laughed as he got up and walked over to us. He gave me a hug and a kiss godnight.

"Godnight girls." He said as we walked out and to the master bedroom.

"Goodnight Jareth." we both said at the same time witch casued ups to erupt in laughs. I know I heard him say

"Those girls will be the death of me."

I smiled, knowing that my life was turning out great. I had my best friend with me to walk me down the eile, I had the best fiance, and I was about to become queen and imortal. Little did I know in a few days my perfect world was about to fall down.

~*~

**A/N- ooohh foreshadowing! I love it! Okay so…what did you think? Good? Bad? Give me feedback people! I'm not getting enough!**


	9. The Thirteen Hours Are Up

**A/N- and I was doing so good on getting them in early! Ah well all good things must come to an end. I would like to say the chapters may also be stalled because I will be writing another fic with my best friend. Other than that I have nothing really going on.**

**Ch 9  
****The Thirteen Hours Are Up, But Is the Marriage a Go?**

"Casey, wake up!" I heard a very familiar voice say as I was shook awake.

"What? Is time up?" I said as I rubbed my eyes, looking like a child. After I had rubbed all the sleep away I looked to the smiling face of Marissa, she was in a nightgown I let her borrow. We had both fell asleep on my bed.

"No, there is about and hour left and Junaid hasn't moved. But you have to see your beloved goblin king." She giggled as she pointed to the figure in the chair by the blazing fire.

Jareth was sitting with his brandy glass in one hand and a book splayed out across his chest, he was for once wearing a shirt but his gloves were back on.

"Aw, he looks adorable, even with the bit of drool." I smiled

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you go and give him a lap dance right now." She giggled, I looked at her with apprehension written on my face.

"You don't even have fifty bucks." I crossed my arms.

"Yes I do! And what does it mater? He is going to be your husband soon and you already have seen him totally naked. So are you gonna do it or not?" She looked at me, pulling fifty bucks out from her jeans that she shoved under the bed with the rest of my clothes.

"Fine! But I will kill you, absolutely kill you if he wakes up!" I huffed quietly.

I slipped off the bed as quietly as I could and then crept over to Jareth, who was sleeping quietly. As I came closer I took the opportunity to look at him, he was beautiful even is sleep. I lightly pressed my lips to his, testing how far I could go with him. I pulled back and he didn't do anything and he was still breathing. So I smiled as I slipped into his lap and started to kiss him, forgetting Marissa was there. I slowly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and I saw Jareth, awake, and smirking. I also heard somebody clear their throat. I pulled my lips away from Jareth and looked to Marissa. She had her arms crossed and had her left eyebrow razed.

"That doesn't count." She said smiling, meaning she was still going to give me the money anyway.

"Well I must say that is one of the best wake up calls I have ever had.," Jareth said smiling "Hello darling, how has your morning been?" he asked as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Good, I suppose we should get ready for taunting Junaid, you better go." I smiled as I slipped of his lap.

"I suppose but we could haveyour friend get into the bath and I could give you yet another morning of gold." Jarethsaid wickedly as he gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"Yeah you guys I checked the clock in the throne room earlier when I woke up and we have a little less than an hour left before I get to stay here forever!" She said with glee

I rubbed my eyes and stretched, if she was going to wake me up so early every morning like this I may be forced to bog her. Standing up, I walked over to my closet and looked for a simple dress. I picked out a thin, light blue dress. It had a simple scoop neck, a very small bustle, and cap sleeves but was intricately embroidered, it screamed Victorian era.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Marissa said coming up behind me.

"You like it?"

"I love it…" She said as she as she picked up the dress I gave her yesterday.

"You wear it then. Show Junaid that your going to have a better life here without him." I said handing her the dress.

"No, No I can't. I really cant." She said shaking her head.

"Really, I insist." I said smiling as I handed it to her. She gave me a hug as she ran behind the changing screen and slipped it on. It also looked great on her. Though she refused to wear a corset like I did, her curves filled it out perfectly.

I turned back to my closet and looked around. I had dresses from every era, I had given the royal tailor my sketch book and he had brought my designs to life. I searched a bit more before I came across a beautiful, Victorian era, deep navy blue silk dress. It was off the shoulder and slightly low cut, but not slutty. The dress also had a small bustle, small enough so I could sit and be comfortable. A built in corset helped with my figure. The whole thing was surprisingly comfortable.

"Case, your dresses are so beautiful. I wish I could have some like these." She said appraisinglyas I put the finishing touches on our outfits, I grabbed a black lace parasol, black silk flats, and a pair of Jareth's black leather gloves. I came up to her, I gave her a pair of white lace gloves, white silk slipper and a white lace parasol.

"Do you remember all the designs I had in the 'Panic at the Disco' sketchbook? Well I gave them to the tailor and he brought them to life, the one you said was going to be your wedding dress, I made that into my wedding gown." I said smiling

"So I would be able to do that too?" She asked as we looked in the mirror, we looked like a pair of Victorian beauties. I smiled and nodded

"Marissa you will be able to do anything."

Jareth came in looking for us, He wore a pair of black tights with his classic riding boots, a deep navy blue poet shirt, his amulet and black gloves. We once again look very matching.

"Did you plan on wearing clothes that matched my dress?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"No, did you? Oh and Marissa, you look positively radiant." He smiled as she blushed and curtsied to him

"And you as well, Sire." she said kindly, I looked back and forth between the two

"I think that is the first time you have said anything close to his title, are you two having an affair behind my back?" I questioned sarcastically as Jarethcame over and gave me a light peck on the lips.

"No my love, you are the only one for me. Now, Marissa time will be up shortly, and no doubt Casey has told you of the council that is to decide if we are worthy of marriage. After we deal with your brother, we will have to go back to the court. You may accompany us or you can wait in your own private room I have secured for you. You are now a lady of the goblin court." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Your highness. I mean for not turning me into a goblin too," She said with a laugh

"Don't worry, even if Casey had not asked me to I wouldn't have. I have way too many goblins anyway." He said with grimace

"and I would also like to accompany you guys to the council, I want to see you guys make them see you are meant to be together, I've seen that in the last thirteen hours and if I can see it they should too!" Marissa said with a smile

~*~Casey's dress is in my profile, go check it out.~*~

Marissa and I waited in the throne room, Jarethhad gone to retrieve Junaid and he would taunt him for a wile then bring him here and he would watch Marissa be turned into a goblin. Of course she wouldn't really be turned into a goblin, it would just be a glamour Jareth would throw over her. I looked at Marissa and smiled.

"I'm so nervous…" she said, her hands were shaking. I took both of her hands in mine so she looked right at me.

"Marissa, Jareth will not turn you into a goblin. He has enough goblins, he also very sick of goblins, and he will have an angry fiancé to answer to if he dose end up turning you. Trust me, besides I think he has grown to like you." I said with a laugh at the last part.

She smiled and relaxed a bit. I walked over to Jareth's throne and sat in it, slinging a leg over one side like the goblin king himself.

"A lady crosses her legs at the ankle." I said mocking my instructor in a hoity-toity French ascent. Marissa giggled. The we both heard a crack, it was Jareth with Junaid. I quickly gout up of the throne. Jareth had thrown a glamour over the room without Junaid noticing. The room was dark and there was only light were he and Jareth stood. Jareth had warned me he was going to mock Juniad's inner desires.

One of them was me.

So the glamour had transformed my modest but beautiful navy blue dress into the dress the queen of the Spartan in the movie '300' wore, the white one.

"Casey? Casey Foley?!" He cried as he looked at me. I could tell by his eyes bulging out of his head that Jareth fail to mention that I was here.

"Yes, Junaid. I'm here." I said seductively, this was going to be fun.

"You…you…you look great." He stuttered.

"Hm, I'm sorry but I can't say the same for you." I said changing my look from seductiveto a look of utter disgust. "You couldn't even save your sister…tisk, tisk." I looked to my hand and I had a chain. I pulled hard and Marissa came into view. She had a large metal collar around her neck and the beautiful blue dress she was wearing only moments ago was made to look like a dress of rags. She stumbled to her knees. I forgot how good of an actress she was.

"Junaid, why? Why did you say the words?" Marissa said, she even let a few tears flow.

_Damn she really is good!_

"Silence!" I cried angrily.

"Casey! How could you do that? She is my sister and your best friend." He cried

"Ha! I know _everything_Junaid, the way you hit her, the way you hated her, and even the fact you love me. Ha! Do you think a girl like me could ever lovea repulsive little scab like you?" I said pointing at him and laughing "No, I aim higher up on the list." I smiled as I walked to Jareth, 'dragging' Marissa with me. I came up close to him and kissed him harder and fiercer than I ever have. Jareth wrapped his arms around my hips and rested his hands on the small of my back. He pulled me in closer, I opened my mouth to his tongue. When I felt so dizzy from the kiss I was forced to pull away. I rested my whole body against Jareth for fear that I would fall.

"Change her." I said as wickedly as I could. He smiled darkly as he looked at Junaid and casted a glamour over Marissa. She was actually a rather beautiful goblin.

"NO! Marissa I'm so sorr-" was all we heard as Jareth 'poofed' Junaid back to the aboveground, never to ever see Marissa or hear of her again.

"Bravo Ladies! Now I think we should get rid of this glamour, though I am going to miss this dress my dear." Jarethsaid as he waved his hand and all the glamour was sucked into his hand and was shaped into a crystal ball.

Marissa stood and smiled, and began to dance around.

"I'm free, I'm really free." She laughed

I smiled know I had helped a friend get what she wanted, now all that was left was to find her a Prince Charming.

~*~

"Are you sure you want to come with me? You don't have to, you can enjoy your freedom a bit more. I think I could talk Jareth into having a ball tonight if you want." I said as we relaxed in the garden, waiting till Jareth came to get me for the continuing the council. I had my parasol open and resting on my shoulder, Marissa had adopted the same position.

"Wow, my first ball. This is going to be a great way to live. And yes I am going to watch you stick it to the council, its gonna be so funny." She smiled.

"Alright." I said with a shrug.

I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, I knew those arms.

"Are you ready for the council?" Jareth murmured as he rested his head on mine.

"Yeah, I guess so…god I really do hate Queen Adrienne and her daughter…They've both threatened me." I said as he helped me up.

"I know, I've talked to Father and if she or her daughter ever harms you, he will see to it that they are banished from the underground." He said as he took my hand, Marissa on my left and Jareth on my right.

"Who are they?" Marissa asked

"Oh you will see, they are on the council." I groaned as we walked into the great hall, I walked to where I sat only thirteen hours ago. As before, King Romulus was head of the council, Marissa stood to the side with Jarethand when I looked at her she gave me a thumbs up.

"The question of Lady Casey King is back in session. King Lucius, would you like to question Lady Casey now?" King Romulus asked

"I would love to," Lucius said smiling "Now Miss Casey, what is your favorite color?"

"Well I have two, blue and black."

"What did you want to do as a profession when you were aboveground?"

"I wanted to be a writer."

"What is you favorite aboveground movie?"

"Silence of the Lambs."

"Oh yes, that is a good movie. I remember when it came out, I actual saw that one. Hannibal was such a great character, I-Sorry I got off track, we can discuss the movie later." He said with a sheepish smile. "Now where was I? Ah yes, What is your favorite novel?"

"Well I have to say I don't really have one. I'vebeen reading for as long as I could remember…But some of my favorites are The Twilight Saga, The Harry Potter series, The Hannibal Books, The Gemma Doyle Series, The Mortal Instruments…and I can't remember the rest." I said with a blush.

"Wow, you do read a lot. Now, Who is your best friend?"

"Well other than Jareth, sorry Marissa, Its Marissa." I said gesturing to her, she was standing next to Jareth. She had her arms crossed

"Oh nice, I get replaced by Mr. Goblin King. Really Cool." She said, but she was smirking, she knew I was just say Jareth replaced her for the good of the council.

"I still love you." I laughed

"Order, Order. Lucius, Please continue." King Romulus said as he looked to Lucius.

"Yes, now I'm going to ask you only one question that a queen should know, something that will be important for you to understand. When a mortal is married to an underground native of royal birth, what few things will happen to both her and the husband?"

"Depends, if she and her husband had not consummated their relationship before hand, it would occur the night of the wedding, resulting in the transformation of her looks. Also she would become immortal, as will her husband. In the case of Jareth and I, we will take over the roll of High King and Queen, and the current High King, Azriel would retire and Jareth and I would rule both the high court and the goblin city, until we give birth to a child, once our son or daughter becomes of age he or she shall take over the goblin kingdom." I said with a nod after I finished

"Correct, very good. Now I belive there will be no more questioning for you, I will ask Jareth to come forth in front of the council."

~*~

"How old are you?" Queen Adrienne asked, apparently she was like official 'creepy question' asker of the council.

I stood to the side with Marissa, well we had asked for a pair of chairs to sit so we were technically sitting. I was so nervous, I didn't want to find out if Jarethhas had other sexual relationships outside of me…

"I am 500 years old, but I look like I am in my early to mid forties." Jareth answered cockily

"Where are you from?"

"The High King's land, Underground."

"How tall are you?"

"Five feet, eleven inches."

"What color eyes do you have?"

"One is pale blue, like my fathers, and the other is a caramel color, like my mothers."

"What color hair do you have?"

"A light blond." He smirked as he slung a leg over one side of the throne set up there.

"Have you ever been in love before meeting Lady King?"

"Yes, her name was Sarah and she ran my labyrinth, but sadly she had passed away."

"I have no further questions. King Lucius, would you like to question him?" Queen Adrienne asked as she sat down

"Sure, Sure. Jareth, I'm going to ask you the same questions that I did Miss Casey over there and depending on the answers we will determined if you should be able to be wed…well in our opinions, the rest is up to your Father and Mother." Lucius said

Marissa poked me and whispered

"He looks just like…" But her word died on her lips I just smiled and nodded

"Jareth, what is your favorite color?"

"Black. But I am a big fan of silver and hunter green."

"If you were to have a profession aboveground, what would it be?"

"A rock musician." This made Marissa and I quietly snicker.

"What is your favorite aboveground movie?"

"Well, I do enjoy the movie 'Labyrinth', but I also truly enjoy 'Mothy Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail'. I just enjoy all movies."

"I have finished my questioning, we will deliberate and we will call you back when we have finished." Lucius said as he sat down and they began to speak quietly to each other. Jareth and I left with Marissa, leaving my wedding plans in their hands.

~*~

I was pacing in the throne room, it had been a little over an hour since they had finished questioning Jareth and I.

"Case, if you keep pacing like that your gonna wear the floor down." Marissa said as she lounged on window sill that looked out to the goblin city, the labyrinth and beyond.

I stopped only for a second.

"I know but its been an hour, they didn't ask very many questions…and with Queen Adrienne and her daughter Marlys on the council that's two votes against me…what if they all don't like me…oh!" I said as I paced even faster before Jareth grabbed my hand as I passed him. He pulled me over to him and into his lap.

"Sweetheart, I'm positive that everybody else loves you. King Lucius and his wife told me at dinner, while you and Marissa were in our room, that they absolutely adore you. Queen Katreena, wife of King Mitrik, loves you. So we already out number Queen Adrienne and Marlys, either way, it doesn't matter what they say, it maters what my father says, we will prevail so don't get you bustle in a bunch. " He said smiling as I stood, he gave me a playful light slap on the bottom. I yelped and Marissa laughed.

"Well technically Jareth, her bustle is already in a bunch." She said with a smirk.

"Don't correct your king or you will be bogged!" Jareth said in a fake angry tone, I giggled as Marissa played along.

"Oh I'm terrified oh great and powerful Goblin King! I beg for your forgiveness, please give pity to a pathetic scum like myself!" Marissa cried out and I was full out laughing, my sides hurting.

"I will do as I please! I am king, Muahahaha!" Jareth cackled

I couldn't breathe. In walked a little goblin, she bowed and said

"The council had requested that you follow me."

~*~

I was so nervous as Jareth and I stood in front of them together, he had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I was shaking so bad I had to lean on Jareth, for fear my legs were not going to hold me up.

"We have each decided to tell you what our opinions are, we will start with Queen Adrienne." King Romulus said as I looked to her.

"I believe that you are not a match in any way. I vote no." She said coolly with a smirk on her lips

_What a surprise_

Next was Princess Marlys

"I also believe you are not a match. I vote no as well." She said glaring daggers at me.

_Again, what a surprise. _

Now it was the real votes that counted, first was King Romulus' wife Queen Ophelia,

"I believe you two belong together. I vote yes." She said with a beaming smile, I smiled back, that was one for yes and two for no for those who are keeping track at home.

Next was Queen Ophelia's husband, King Romulus.

"I also vote yes, you two make a beautiful couple, and your children will be beautiful." He said with a smile. Now it was two for two.

"Thank you very much, Sir." I said with a blush

Next was Lucius.

"Do I even need to answer this question? It's a yes! I think you two and my wife and I should go above for dinner and dancing nights, we can discuss things later." He said smiling

Queen Carmine was next.

"I agree with my husband, you two are perfect together and we _must_ do dinner and _shopping_, I think. It's a yes." She said with a wink

I looked back at Jareth and smiled. That means it was four to two

King Mitrik look too calm as he said, one of the first things he said to me.

"I do not believe you are a match, I think Miss Foley belongs back Aboveground. I vote no."

His wife, Queen Katreena (who was also a wished away bride, might I remind you!) took a deep breath before confidently saying

"I do not agree with my husband, I believe you two are made for each other. I vote yes." She smiled as I turned and gave Jareth a hug. He smiled before saying

"We both thank you all very much, My father, High King Azriel, will be here in a week and two day to tell us if the wedding is to be commenced. Until then feel free to wanderer the gardens and the labyrinth. We also have to announce that we have a new member of our court, Lady Marissa Duran." Jareth smiled, he gestured to her, Marissa smiled

"Hello everyone." She said waving.

"She will be in search of a husband so we are to have a ball tomorrow night, so invite all your single noblemen." Jareth said as he picked me up bridal style and walked over to Marissa, I was squealing all the way. He set me down and I jumped up and down in front of her.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I exclaimed excitedly

"I can tell your hyper." She laughed

"C'mon, we can go sketch in the garden, we need to draw our ball gowns!" I exclaimed as I dragged her out. I could hear the snickering of the council and my goblin king.

~*~

"I can't believe it…I'm getting married." I sighed dreamily

It was late afternoon, the sun was shining brightly, and all I was talking about was the wedding and Jareth.

"Yeah." Marissa mumbled back

"Oh Jareth, he is no nice and hansom but mysterious, and he is a great kisser...he said we could go Aboveground for our honeymoon and we could go to Florence...or Berlin...or London...even Paris!," I exclaimed "I can't stop saying it...I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting mar-"

"OHMYGOD!, ARE YOU EVER GOING TO SHUT UP ABOUT THE FRICKIN' WEDDING AND JARETH! I don't bloody care," Marissa growled, I look at her with hurt eyes. "I realize your happy and cant stop thinking about Jareth but did it ever occur to you that I don't want to hear and see your perfect relationship? My life it never going to be the same and its all because my dumb ass brother said some stupid line from that stupid 80s movie you wasted most of your life watching!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I though you would be happy for me, that something was finally going right for me…I-Uh…I…I'm going to go take a walk." I stuttered, she had never lashed out like that before.

She looked up at me and sighed as I hurried to gather my things and leave.

"Oh Case, I'm sorry. I don't mean it…I just…It's just…" She stared but I left my sketchbook with her, not caring what happened and scampered off. Tears threatened to fall but it didn't want her to see them.

I ran through the gardens and kept running till I knew she would never find me. I hitched up my dress and sprinted even farther into the labyrinth, my lungs felt like they were about to go up in flames. I kept running till I couldn't run anymore, then I collapsed. Everything came to me in a flash. Marissa was stuck here, never to return even if she wanted to. I was also stuck here, I had no other duty other than to have children with a man who was 500 years old and looked old enough to be my father, true I loved him but would I always? Let alone was going to have to run two countries at once, and have five other kingdoms look to me for advise.

It was too much.

My crying turned into sobs, sobs into gasps of breath and soon, as if the weather revolved around my emotions the sun disappeared and it started to pour rain. I made no effort to return to the castle, I let the rain cover me and soak me to the bone. The wind started to pick up speed and I chilled me to the point of violent shivers. I looked up and wiped away the tracks of tears, I had no idea where I was. I shivered as I stood, I was weak and almost fell as I got up. It poured harder. I stumbled along the walls of the labyrinth, the stone cool and wet underneath my palm. The rain was coming down so hard I couldn't see four inches in front of me. My teeth began to chatter, I was so cold, I though I heard my name being called but I was beginning to get so tired. I fell to my knees and everything began to blur. The last thing I remember was a few strands of dark chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind before I passed out.

**A/N- BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I know cliff hanger, I couldn't resist. I know Casey seems a BIT bi polar but she is was stressed about the council and now that the pressure for that is off her shoulders she is just too excited, and because she is…well you'll see. I must add that the real life Marissa is never that bitchy to real life me so don't worry she never flips out at me like that! Ps…I LOVE YOU MARISSA DON'T EAT ME OVER THIS CHAPTER! *sob* I would still love you even if you were that big of a bitch to me ahaha.**


	10. Learning to be a Good Hostess

**A/N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Summer is almost over and I won't be able to devote my entire day to fan fiction *sob* Thant means the chapters will either be way shorter or be long just take longer to get up. Send me a review which you would rather. I'm also sorry this took a little wile longer than I wanted.**

**Ch 10  
****Learning to be a Good Hostess, Even to People Who Want You Dead.**

I felt wiped out.

I could feel the rain as it fell and the erratic breathing of whoever was caring me. My vision was coming it and out. I was still crying.

"I'm sorry Marissa, I'm so sorry." was all I could say, I was mumbling it to whoever was caring me. Then everything when black again.

~*~

I felt warm arms hold me as I hear the rustling of skirts and clicks of somebody's boots.

"What happened? Casey? what's wrong with her?" I hear a smooth voice say frantically

_Jareth._

"I found her unresponsive out in one of the more dangerous part of the labyrinth." I hear another smooth voice say. I couldn't tell who this was.

"Case?" I hear a femmine voce say as I was still being carried down the hallway.

_Marissa._

"She's very cold, what happened to her?" That was Jareth again, I could feel his hand on my forehead. It was gloveless.

"We got into a fight and she ran off and I knew she would come back when she was done fuming, when the rain started I figured she was already back. I'm so sorry." Marissa said, her voice was shaking, she was trying not to cry. I hear somebody say something about bring me into the king's bedroom.

I was placed gently on what must have been my bed. I still couldn't see anything but I was shivering, I could tell I was slipping back under.

"Go, everybody! Marissa you may stay. Light a fire and get it to blaze, close the doors to the balcony. I'll have to run a hot bath. After that leave."

That was the last thing I hear before I slipped back under.

~*~

"Oh Casey, I'm so sorry…Please wake up. Do it for me, I didn't mean what I said. I was just envious, please? everybody is so worried…Jareth hasn't left your since you were brought back…" I heard Marissa mumble.

A cold hand took mine.

"Please…"

Then I fell back under sleeps spell.

~*~

"Jareth, its been two days…I'm not sure if she is going to be okay…you may want to bring her aboveground if she doesn't wake soon." I heard a voice say, it was deep but smooth.

"I know, I know. I think I'll put her in the hot bath again." I knew that was Jareth. I felt him lean down and press his lips gently to mine, he placed his gloveless hand on my forehead.

"What do you think happened?"

"From what I've looked into, it seemed that she ran into the part of the labyrinth with the fungus that have powers to make your emotions spike and Casey must have been rather tired because she passed out, the rain and the fast winds made her temperature drop dangerously low. For some reason it was like her tolerance against the strong magic just…evaporated. God, I'm so worried about her…" Jareth said.

"I'd give her another day, tomorrow you will want to bring her aboveground."

~*~

My eyes opened and I could finally see my surroundings. I looked around, I was in a very hot bathtub, it was a roman bath. The steam felt great on my skin, I stretched and then found somebody was behind me.

It was Jareth…and he was asleep.

He was wearing a pair of his tights but no shirt. I was wearing one of his poet shirts.

"Jareth?" I croaked, my voice raw.

He woke up immediately.

"Casey?" He said groggily, I smiled weakly, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Darling! Thank god your okay, I was so worried. I was going to have to bring you aboveground to a hospital," He smiled, I tried to move but as soon as I did I winced.

"You've been knocked out for quite some time. About two and a half days, I've been trying to shock your system by putting you in very hot water and then very cold water, to try and shock your system." He smiled. I started to get feeling back in my body and I began to shiver.

"Am I in the cold water?"

"Yes. I suppose we should get you out and dry you off. Can you stand? If not I'll carry you." Jareth said as I looked at him.

I put my legs on the bottom of the tub as Jareth stood, my legs were like rubber.

"Currently I am trying to stand." I laughed.

Jareth smiled and picked me bridal style. I wrapped my arm around his neck. I lent up and kissed him softly.

"Thank you. For everything."

~*~

We walked from the bath to our room, we were both dripping wet and I was only wearing Jareth's poet shirt. Though it was black, it was cool out and didn't hide much. It was also very short. I blushed as we walked by King Mitrik and his Wife, Queen Katreena. As we walked into my room, three people in the room stood.

Marissa, High Queen Niamh, and High King Azriel.

Marissa got up and rushed over to me as Jareth placed me on the bed. She hugged me tightly.

"Casey, I am so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean anything I said, I was just envious of you happiness. You have always had nothing go wrong in your life and my has just been one thing after another…" She said as she started to cry. I hugged her back

"Marissa, I forgive you. Relax, I love you, you're my best friend, you're the sister I never had. I can't _live_ without you. I would never stay mad as you." I said as I tilted her head up and smiled.

It was then that I relised that I had barely anything on and my, hopefully, soon to be in-laws were in the very same room.

"Marissa, do me a favor and get Jareth's black robe off screen and bring it over here." I whispered, she nodded and ran off. She handed me the robe and I covered myself up. Then I turned to High Queen Niamh and High King Azriel.

"Niamh, Azriel…I didn't know you were here…I'm so sorry about all the confusion." I said sheepishly. Niamh rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm just glad your okay. Jareth has been worried sick. We all have." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Jareth who found me?" I ask turning to him.

"I did." I hear he same smooth voce I hear all those times I was in and out. Azriel stepped forward.

"You did?" I asked confused

"I was walking in the labyrinth and I found you. I was worried you were dead until I heard you mumbling about Lady Duran." He said as he came over and gave me a hug, Jareth's eyes almost fell out of his head, Niamh gasped.

"Lady King, Casey I would be delighted to call you my daughter in law. I give you and Jareth all the luck in the world. Please Call me father." He said smiling

"Tha-Thank you Sir…I mean father." I smiled and looked to Jareth as Azriel stepped away and put his arm around Niamh. I hug Jareth tightly, as if I let go everything was going to come crashing down. He pressed his lips to mine gently, I deepened the kiss. Somebody cleared their throat and we pulled away.

I was blushing and Jareth was smirking.

"Come Jareth, I think its time we let Casey rest, grab some dry clothes too." Azriel said with a smile.

They left, father and son, looking happy and laughing.

"I've never seen him so happy," I hear Niamh whisper "He always secretly wanted a daughter, they are finally going to get along because of this."

"Wow, I feel special," I said as I invited both Marisa and Niamh to join me on the bed. "I think we need a girls night in!"

"I agree, I say cake and Absinthe for all!"

"Absinthe, We can't drink that. Its alcoholic." Marissa said

"No, no. Not that kind, it's this sliver liquid that will change its taste and look depending on what you would like. I just happened to have the same name as the drink commonly know as 'The Green Fairy'. The aboveground alcoholic version was made to try and recreate the drink my a man who went to the underground. Don't worry." Niamh said smiling

"Oh so that's the name, yeah we've both had that. I couldn't remember the name." I said as my little goblin maid came in.

"Tilly, I would like all the tea time cakes you can get and take the largest pitcher we own and fill it with Absinthe, the underground version." I said and she bowed and scurried off to get our food and drinks.

As we waited for Tilly to get back Niamh got up and when into the bathroom and grabbed me a big fluffy towel and my nightgown.

"I guess its my motherly tenancies but I insist before we have our little girls night in you have to dry off and change into this." She said smiling

"Oh alright. Thank you Niamh." I said as I stripped and threw on the nightgown.

"Call me mother, If your calling my husband Father. I've always wanted a daughter, I'll just have to spoil you just as much." Niamh said smiling.

~*~

There was a knock at the door.

The three of us ladies had finished almost all the tea time cakes and sent Tilly for more. We also finished two pitchers of the underground version of Absinthe.

"Come in." I said as I tried to breath, Marissa was telling Niamh about one of the times Marissa was over my house and we were watching a movie.

"We were watching 'The Silence of the Lambs.'. It's this aboveground movie where this FBI woman is trying to find a serial killer and she is using the help of a convicted killer who just happens to be a cannibal AND a Doctor, anyway I had never seen it and Casey said that I had to before I left for Florida, so she found it on but it was late like eleven at night. So were watching it right and the cannibal , Hannibal Lecter, he is attacking this cop, blood is flying, and its right as he is beating this cop with his baton thing and the power goes out. Its also thundering and lighting out." Marissa laughed

I started to crack up

"Yeah and you jumped about two feet in the air and grabbed onto me. You were like 'Did you see that?! I think somebody is in the house…' I rolled my eyes and was like 'Yeah Marissa, Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter is in my house and is going to try and eat you, but don't worry he only eats the rude so as long as we treat him nicely we will live.' I never laughed as much as I did that night." I laughed as Queen Katreena and Queen Carmine came in.

"Hey Ladies, would you like to join us for our little ladies night?" I said as I slid over and made room on the bed.

"We would love to, Pass the Absinthe," Carmine said as the both slid on the bed. "By the way Casey, I would love to speak with your tailor. I positively _have _to have my dress for tomorrow's ball done my him. All of your dresses are simply divine." This made me blush.

"Well, the truth is I designed them myself, I just had the tailor bring them to life." I smiled

"Then, would you mind designing it? Only if your done with yours." Carmine said

"it would be an honor." I smiled

Till late into the evening the five of us sat and laughed and shared our journeys. It was only when Jareth came in saying he wanted so go to bed that then everybody left. By the end of our girls night I could walk just as well as I could before the storm.

"Hi honey." I said as Jareth slipped into bed.

"Hello darling. What would you like to do tonight? Would you like to sleep, would you like to chat, or would you like me to ravage you senseless?" He said with a smirk

"Well that was rather blunt." I said with an eye brow raised.

"Yes, well I would like you to chooses quickly. I'm afraid I will not be able to stay up as late as we have before." He said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hm…I think I would like you to ravage me senseless." I said with a smirk

"You are my queen and I will do as you wish."

~*~

*knock-knock-knock*

I woke up with a groan.

I looked around. Jareth was still asleep, his arms wrapped around my waist. I slipped from his grasp, picked up my nightgown an pulled it on. I padded to the door as quietly as I could and opened it enough to slip out. A small goblin maid stood with her head bowed.

"Nan is sorry to wake you, Your Majesty, but the Kings and Queens of the land are requesting the kings and your presence at breakfast." She said

I looked into the bedroom and looked at Jareth, he was wipe out.

"Tell them that I will be there as soon as I can." I said as she scurried off.

I slipped back in and went to my closet. I had an entire section hidden devoted to my modern clothes from the above ground. I felt like wearing one of the dresses I bought with Jareth that time we went aboveground. I was going to shock Queen Adrienne today. After I took a quick bath I dressed and headed down to the great hall.

~*~

"I'm so sorry I was late, I slept in." I said as I walked into the great hall. The seats at the head of the table and the foot of the table were empty, King Azriel was on the head of the table's right and Niamh was on his right. Everybody else filled in the other seats, Marissa was on my right hand. I sat at the foot of the table. It was not until I sat that I noticed everybody was giving me a strange look. Marissa lent over and whispered

"What are you wearing? I thought you wore Victorian era clothes hear?" I looked at her, she was wearing the sea foam green dress I let her borrow the first day she was here.

I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a black waitress dress that snapped up the front, it had a small pocket with a blue scull and cross bone on it, the bottom was pleated and it also had a bright metallic blue trim. I had black and blue knee-high crew socks on with black ballet flats with studded ascents.

"We do, but I went shopping with Jareth remember and this was one of the outfits Jareth bought. I would like to have one day where I can wear something normal for a change." I said

"If I may be so bold to say, Lady Casey. What in the name of all things holy are you wearing?" I knew that was Princess Marlys

"Marlys! I'm so sorry Lady King, she has not learned to control herself yet." Queen Adrienne said, I knew that it was just for the good of the people sitting around her.

"It's no trouble at all. I realize that this is not what is custom to wear in the Underground, this is something similar to what I would wear normally if I was aboveground." I said to everybody, just so they didn't think I was crazy. "I was getting sick of the bustle. You can never sit normally."

~*~

Queen Carmine followed me outside after I grabbed my sketchbook from the bedroom, Jareth was still sleeping. We talked quietly as we sat on my favorite bench. It was the one by one of the many fruit tree, the peach one to be exact. Ironic right?

"I would like the dress to be inspired by the Victorian era, but look modern. I look best with a sweetheart neckline, and I would like a chocolate color gown. I hope that is not too much to ask for, I would hate for me to be a hassle." She said with a smile.

"Oh no, not at all! I would love for my design to be showcased by such a beautiful woman. I'm delighted to give you something like this, an outfit is very important to a woman." I said smiling as I sketched.

"I'm delighted I will be one of the only other women who will be wearing one of your deigns, besides yourself and Lady Duran of course." She said smiling

"Well, I am so happy your so impressed by my design . What do you think?" I said as I showed her the design.

I drew a gown that was floor length with a sweetheart neckline. It was accented with Victorian style lace. It was very modern but with a touch of old.

"Oh, I _love _it! Really, it is just perfect." She said with a clap.

"Really? Great! I'll bring it to the tailor and he will have it done for tonight's ball." I smiled.

"Thank you so much." Carmine said as we wandered into the castle. I was going to drop off the sketch for my dress and Queen Carmine's dress.

"It was my pleasure but if you excuse me, I have to see a man about a dress and find my fiancé." I said as I walked away.

I walked into my room too grab my sketch to find Jareth still sleeping, I looked to the clock above the mantel, it was almost twelve. I giggled as I ripped both of the sketches out of my book and went to find myself a pair of jeans. I changed into a pair of destroyed flair jeans with my Labyrinth tee. It had the little blue worm on it and it said 'No, I said 'ello but that's close enough.' I pulled on my black converse and stopped to give Jareth a kiss, which he didn't wake up, and ran out the door.

~*~ Queen Carmine's Dress is in my profile! ~*~

"So? How was your day?" I asked Marissa as we met in the gardens for light sandwiches and Absinthe.

"Eh, kinda boring. I just lounged in the gardens and the library. I wrote a bit of a story but that's it. Oh Case, you should see my room it is positively beautiful. It is like my dream room, I have a balcony that faces the sunrise. I really must thank Jareth next time I see Mr. Pants, Magic Pants. By the way, where is he? I haven't seen him all day." Marissa said as she sipped her drink.

"Well, Jareth is still asleep. You know how he never slept the entire time I was sick, he is currently now catching up with his sleep." I said laughing.

"Wow, I though he got _some_ sleep…he really must love you. I hope I meet a guy like that tonight. I hope he is warlock…I hear the have more magic than any race here in the underground. " she said with awe

"Yeah, well I am happy with my tights wearing, overly glittered, David Bowie look alike Goblin King. You know we could take you to our court when we get married. You can life in the High Kingdom, from what queen Niamh has said it is even more beautiful than the goblin kingdom. The library is massive and the gardens even more spectacular than the ones here. I would still be able to see all of the Labyrinth luckily. The Labyrinth apparently tangles around all of the kingdom. It is one of the main ways to get from kingdom to kingdom." I said smiling

"I would love to go to High Court with you. Maybe my husband and I can live at High Court. Let's just hope it is nothing like the court in 'The Other Boleyn Girl' that would be really bad for you my dear." She laughed as a pair of hands came and placed them in front of my eyes.

"Guess who?" I knew it was Jareth

"Um…Johnny Depp?," I said sarcastically as he pulled his hands away "Good afternoon Jareth. Did you sleep well?" I asked as he conjured up a chair and sat with us.

He wore the same outfit he did in the 'Dance, Magic, Dance' scene.

"Very well, but I wished you cold have woke me up. I wanted to be the one who told everybody about our official engagement." He said as I conjured a crystal and absentmindedly juggle it.

"Well, I was going to wake you up but you haven't slept very well. Oh and did you talk to the tailor about you dress Jacket for tonight? I told you what colors my dress is, and it doesn't match your old coat." I said as I sipped my drink.

"What color is it going to be again?"

"Hunter green. And the ascents will be black, so it will be the black tights. No green _or _black streaks in you hair okay?" I said with a glance at him saying 'No protests or no valentine evenings for a month.'

"Fine." Jareth said before pouting and letting a smirk poke out.

"Oh my god, Casey I just relised why you picked those colors…they are _SLYTHRIN _colors!" Marissa groaned, I just laughed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." I smiled, Jareth just looked perplexed.

"Am I missing something?" He said

"Yeah, but its okay. Even if we told you all about it you still wouldn't get it." I laughed.

~*~

"Casey are you wearing the black gloves?" Marissa asked

Queen Niamh, Queen Carmine, Queen Katreena, Marissa, and I were all getting ready in my room.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I piled all of my blond hair in a pile of curls on the top of my head, my hair looked like Elizabeth Swann's in the first Pirates movie.

"Crap, I was going to wear them." She said as she came over to me, I looked at her dress.

She wore a more modern dress, it was an ocean blue and was flowy with flower ascents. It as very beautiful and soft. She wore her hair down in soft beachy waves she had on black, strappy heels. The black lace gloves I was going to wear were not going to match at all and I told her that.

"Right, right." She said ringing her hands, I could tell she was nervous. I took her hands and made her look at me.

"Marissa, you will be fine. You look beautiful. Tonight will be the time of your life." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said with a half smile. Then the door to my room opened and the men strutted in, all of them dressed to match their wives. King Romulus wore a wine colored dress jacket that matched his wife's gown. King Mitrik wore a silver dress jacket to match his wife's silver gown. King Lucius wore black to match Queen Carmine's chocolate dress. High King Azriel wore a soft blue that matched Queen Niamh's dress.

Jareth was best dressed out of all of them. He wore a hunter green dress jacket that was identical to his blue one but the jewels and fabric were just a different color. He had his black tights tucked into his boots and he walked over to me and bowed.

"My dear," He said smirking "You look absolutely radiant."

I blushed and looked at my dress, it was a bustled dress the was hunter green and black. It had intricate lace work in the front, the sleeves, the skirt and the bustle. It was beautiful. I wore black ballet flats and the black lave gloves. I grabbed a black lace fan before walking over to Jareth. I curtsied

"Why thank you my king." I smiled. Jareth took my arm and lead me out of the room, Marissa on out heels.

"How easy was the gown to get on?" Jareth asked

"Not to bad, I've had worse. There are a few layers and a hoop skirt but that's about it. Oh and a sexy corset. Why?" I said with a wink

"I want to know how long it may take me to take it all off you, I don't want to waist any time tonight, I want to spend it all with you." He said with a wink and I hit him with my fan

"Jareth! We can't slip away like a couple of teenager! We have to make sure nobody gets a bad impression of us, we are going to be leaders of the entire underground." I said looking at him as we waited to be announced. We turned to Marissa, she looked like she was about to hurl up her lunch. We both walked over to her.

"Marissa, I have to say you will enjoy the party. You also look beautiful," Jareth said, she smiled. "Also I was wondering, since it is custom in the underground for a girls father to present her at her coming of age ball to escort her into the ball, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of presenting you at the ball?" Jareth said looking at her.

Marissa looked at me and I nodded.

"Thank you, Jareth. I would enjoy that." She said and we both smiled.

"Well, I have to head in. I'll tell the announcer guy that your escorting her in." I said as I rushed of to warn the guy.

"Queen Casey King, Queen of the Goblin Kingdom." he yelled, I lent to him and whispered

"I'm not queen _yet_!" before I walked of to the long table at the end of the hall where the kings and queen's of each land sat.

I sat to the right of Queen Niamh, and Jareth would sit on king Azriel's right. Queen Niamh wore a beautiful light blue floor length dress that was clinging beautiful to her soft curves. The top was ¾ sleeves and was an intricate beaded lace. It had a short train. She looked at me and smiled before leaning over to whisper in my ear,

"Where is Jareth?" but before I had time to answer the announcer guy did it for me.

"King Jareth Bannatyne, King of the Goblin Kingdom and Lady Marissa Duran of the Aboveground."

I looked around the room, there were a few couples but there were mostly very, _very_, attractive single men. Jareth and Marissa walked in and sat down at out table, Marissa was on my right and Jareth sat with his father. The two of them started to talk before they laughed very loudly. I smiled, know they were finally getting along because we were getting married. When mostly everybody was done eating, I looked over to Jareth and we bother stood. He came and took my hand. We walked to the front of the table.

"Lady Casey and I must make an announcement." Jareth said getting everybody's attention. Jareth looked at me and I nodded

"As you may know, a few days prior to today I became very ill. I had run off into a dangerous part of the labyrinth and as it rained I got colder and colder. I became hypothermic and I would have almost died. It was very lucky that High King Azriel found me or I would most likely not be here. He brought me back to the castle and Jareth did all he could to try and wake me up. When I finally did, I was graced with the best possible news a fiancé could here." I looked at Jareth and he came up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We are going to be wed a week from today." He said and everybody clapped, well everybody but Queen Adrienne and Princess Marlys. They looked like they had both eaten one too many sour patch kids. I smiled and Jareth grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine in one searing kiss. People cat called and whistled, when Jareth finally pulled away my legs felt like mush.

"Let the Ball begin!" Jared exclaimed happily, and with a wave of his hand the room, including the food and tables and chairs disappeared and the room looked like somebody had thrown strings of pearls and jewels over everything. But the walls of the room were a deep red. And all the ascents were the same deep red.

It was beautiful.

"Oh Jareth, it is beautiful…is this what our wedding is going t look like?" I asked, he hadn't told me anything about the wedding and I was getting very, very curious.

"Nope, and I won't tell you what it will look like till were dancing that very night." He said smiling as he took my hand and we began to blend in with the other dancers, the song was beautiful but it was not the song I was logging to here the entire time I've been here.

"Please? I'll treat you to a bath together in the roman bath by candle light, with roses in the water and chocolates on the edge of the bath." I said smiling.

"No, though that does sound spectacular. Maybe we can have a bath like that when were go on our honeymoon. Speaking of which, have you decided where you want to go yet?" Jareth said smiling as he pulled me closer to him, spinning around and putting the other dancers to shame.

"I like the sounds of Germany but I want to go to Florence, Italy too." I said while pondering which would be a better time.

"Well lets go to both, we can stay aboveground for a month. Marissa can stay with mother and father. Mother loves you both, she said your both like the daughters she didn't have." Jareth said smiling as the song started to hit its climax

"I would love to but I don't know…we cant talk about it tonight in the bath." I said with a wink

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight." I said as the song ended. I looked to find Marissa and I saw her with a boy who looked about our age. He had chocolate brown hair, a good smile, and a small nose compared to her other boyfriends. He wore a pair of slightly tight pants with a dress coat that was not covered in jewels like Jareth's. She seemed to be smitten with him, but just in case she was faking it I walked over with Jareth's hand in mine.

"Hey Marissa, what do you think of the ball? Jareth can really plan them," I asked before looking at the boy. "Oh and who is this?" the guy bowed low before saying

"Lord Maximilian Hanisworth, your majesty."

"Oh no, I'm not queen yet, but I will be. So where are you from?" I asked as he looked

at me.

"I am from King Mitrik and Queen Katreena's land. I am next in line for the throne. You see, my father was King Mitrik's brother and when my father died he said that Mitrik was to run the country till I came of age and found a wife." He said with a smiled

"Really? Royalty? Wow." I said looking at Marissa with a smirk, she blushed and looked away. The music changed and both Maximilian and Marissa locked eyes

"Excuses us but I belive that I promised Lady Duran a dance." Maximilian said smiling before Marissa took his arm and the flowed into the circle of dancers. I looked at them and, surprisingly, I was envious. I wanted a boy who looked my age, not my fathers age. Jareth, as if sensing my mood took my chin and made me look into his eyes before he pressed his lips to mine and I forgot all about what was wrong.

~*~

**A/N- Yeah, I know slow going till the wedding but I wanted to add this, it will all come together in the end. Anywho I have to say that my friend Marissa hated the name Maximilian but she was a sport! So the pictures of my dress, Marissa's dress, Queen Carmine's dress, Queen Niamh's dress, and a picture of Maximilian Hanisworth are all in my profile, go check them out.**

**Ps- Marissa, I know this isn't the dress you approved of but I though it was so much better when I found it. I'm sorry, please forgive me!**


	11. The Night Before the Wedding

Ch 11

The Night Before the Wedding and Somebody is Missing.

The week passed quickly; the days were filled with fittings with the tailor for my wedding dress. I tried to get any little bit of information out of Jareth that I could, but he would divulge no information. Marissa and I laid in the gardens and ran in the safe parts of the Labyrinth, laughing until dark. Jareth and I ate dinner privately with Queen Niamh and King Azriel. My life in the Goblin Kingdom had never been better; it was the rehearsal of the wedding that got me a bit worried. See, underground weddings are nothing like aboveground weddings.

Yes, the bride is dressed beautifully, and yes the groom was dressed in the height of style, but so many things were missing and replaced by very different and strange things. For example, instead of the bride walking down the aisle on the arm of her father, the groom's father is to carry the bride bridal-style down the aisle. Also, there are no vows said by a person of the clergy, the whole thing is done by the goblin king, Jareth in our case. My finger is to be pricked by Jareth, and I am to prick Jareth's finger. Then we let enough blood drip into the water goblet on the altar that the water turns a light red, and then we both take a sip. After that, we smear whatever is dripping on out finger each other's forehead. Then Jareth and I have to drip another few drops of blood in a fire that Jareth will light with magic and if the fire turns green, the wedding is going smoothly. I am also to be taught how to conjure a crystal, and will have to juggle it just like Jareth.

Because I will have drank Jareth's blood, I will have taken in his magic. Along with this, I already have magic in me from the recent…err…_valentine evenings _we've had over the past few months. Because of that I have as much permanent magic as Jareth does. So together we are expected to juggle a crystal, my hand on one side and Jareth's on the other. Then we will kiss and Jareth will carry me down the aisle.

After that, we are going to go aboveground and get married the mortal way in a church and then go on our honeymoon.

This is going to be so complicated.

I was in the bath after the rehearsal dinner. We had gotten the contact juggling down, but I was getting the finger pricking messed up; I didn't want to hurt Jareth.

I climbed out of the bath just as Jareth finished changing. He came up to me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Oh, darling can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?" Jareth said excitedly after he let me down. I was looking for something to wear. I looked through the dresses, and finding a light white tea dress that came to the floor, I grabbed a pair of white Victorian boots, and my black cloak to match. We were going to dine out in the garden under a tree filled with peaches, the royal fruit. I slipped my corset on and handed the laces to Jareth who helped tightened them enough so I could get an hourglass figure but still breathe. Then I slipped on a petticoat with a lace bottom that would show a bit under the dress, and then finally, I pulled on the dress. I pulled a black sash tightly around my waist to pull in the black cloak. I looked rather put together. As usual Jareth was dressed to match me, white poet shirt, black tights and black boots.

I looked back at Jareth, he smiled. I looked at him then at the mirror. My hair was a mess.

"Jareth, we're going to be late. Why don't you head out to the terrace? I'm going to fix my hair; I'll be out soon." I smiled as I kissed him lightly. He returned the smile, before slapping me on the butt. I yelped in surprise.

"I love you and I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will never let you get hurt again. Don't ever forget that." He said before he slipped out of the room.

I sighed as I walked over to my vanity, picking up my brush and looking in the mirror. I hummed the tune to 'As the World Falls Down'. As I was trying to decide whether I wanted to have my hair up or down there was a knock at my door.

"This must be Jareth." I said to myself. "I told him I was only going to be a minute." I picked up my skirts, and walked over to the door, my boots clicking on the floor.

"Jareth I'm almost done, I- Oh!" I started before I looked at the person who was standing there.

Princess Marlys.

"Oh, hello, Marlys...Jareth isn't here. He has gone down to the dinner already. If he sent you up, you can tell him I am on my way." I said as I started to close the door, but Marlys stuck her foot in the doorway.

"What the hel-" I began, as she forced her way in, before pushing a cloth under my nose. It made me feel dizzy. I struggled to get away, but she shoved me back. As I collided with one of the dressers, the glass jars on the top came crashing down. I pulled away, and ran for the door, but she tackled me, pulling me to the floor. As she forced my hands away from my face and shoved the cloth over my mouth, my head began spinning. Everything became fuzzy, my vision out of focus.

The last thing I remember was a smirking Marlys before I fell backwards against the ground and passed out.

~*~

As I awoke, I was somewhat aware of cool, rough metal against my back; I could feel it through my dress…wait, I didn't have any sleeves or anything around my neck. I could feel the familiar twinge of discomfort in my ribs meaning that I still had the corset on and I felt the lace of my skirt on my ankle, but no boots or stockings. So, I had only my petticoat and corset on. I started to reach to my back to loosen my corset strings but I realised my wrists were chained to whatever I was pressed against, as were my ankles. I pulled at the chains, but there was no give. I was trapped. Suddenly, I heard a door open, although I couldn't tell where.

"You're finally awake…you aboveground slut." I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Marlys?" I said, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Yes, oh and congratulations on the little miracle. She won't last long, though." Marlys said as a bright light was turned on in the center of the room. I blinked as my eyes adjusted. Looking around, I saw that I was in a dank dungeon, the floor absolutely disgusting, the smell worse than anything had ever smelt. I heard the click of Marlys boots as she stepped towards me. She was wearing my dress.

"Why?" was all I could ask.

"Because you came into a world that you were not welcome in. _I_ was supposed to married to Jareth. _I_ was supposed to be the one wearing the beautiful dresses. _I_ was the one who was supposed to go aboveground and _I_ was the one who was supposed to be the one who Jareth fell in love with." She growled angrily as she came closer and closer to me. I was scared.

I was trapped, utterly defenceless. I was totally screwed if she got pissed at me. Where was Jareth? Did he know I was gone? Did he even care? And what did Marlys mean by 'Congratulations on the little miracle'? I couldn't be pregnant…could I? No, she has to be lying.

"But you still can have your way…" I said frantically as she walked to the door. "I can leave...send me aboveground!"

"I can't. Only the goblin king and the vampires can go aboveground." Marlys sneered bitterly before slamming the door closed, and I was left in the dark.

~*~

It felt like days passed by as I lay on the table, waiting for somebody, anybody to come back. I wouldn't have cared if it was only Queen Adrienne. Anybody would do. I heard the door open, and the light reappeared. It was Marlys again. She looked so sombre, as if she was going to say her last goodbyes to a dead relative.

"I'm sorry." She said plainly. I looked at her as if she had told me she was a guy and as gay for Jareth. "I don't really want to kill you; I would rather send you aboveground, fake your death and not have to kill you. But mother does want to kill you. She says that if we don't, Jareth will go looking for you. I love him, and I want to be with him and bear his children…but I don't want to tear him from somebody he loves. I tried to get him to forget Sarah by giving her cancer, but just as we were beginning to get close, you came along and ruined it all. I'm sorry, but by tomorrow morning, you will be dead. We will show Jareth your body, and although it will be a few years before he gets over you, that is the price I must pay." She said, climbing to her feet.

I thought she was going to leave but she only left for a moment before coming back in with a bowl of stew. She unchained my wrists, which, by now were numb, before handing me the bowl and a glass of Absinthe. I sipped the drink and scarfed down the stew, which was delicious.

"Thanks." I said with a half smile

"Don't thank me." She said bitterly, before getting up, taking the empty glass and bowl and leaving without another word.

~*~

She came back a few hours later and unchained my legs. I didn't bother making a run for it. If I was going to die tomorrow, I was going to go without being chained to the table.

"Thanks again." I said with a half smile, she returned it this time.

"I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry about all of this…" She started, gesturing to the chains and the table. "You're really nice after one kidnaps you and gets to know you."

We both laughed. The smile faded from her face, and she leaned in towards me.

"I can help you get out." She whispered. My heart fluttered.

"You can?" I whispered back

"Yes, I can. I know you and Jareth have done it, and I want full details later, by the way. Anyways, what you can do is use the magic in you to call to him. It will pulse through his brain until he answers your call, and then you can tell him everything. Tell him my mother took you and locked you in the mutilation room and is going to kill you before the wedding. I don't want to get in trouble, but you can blame me if you want." She said with her head bent, a few tears falling down her cheeks. I took her head in my hands, and made her look at me.

She was a girl who was groomed to marry a king; she never had what I had. The more I thought about it, my life was so easy compared to hers. I was a spoiled brat worse than Sarah.

"I won't turn you in." I said softly. "I really think you're a good person, you've just been forced into a life of servitude to your mother. You're a good person when you don't have your creepy, scary mother with you." I smiled and she smiled back. She hugged me and thanked me.

"It's not a problem. You know, you should move aboveground. It's really similar to this only you have more freedom. I love it up there, but I like it here so much more." I said, thinking of all the fun I had here and then all the fun I had aboveground.

"Well, I have to go to see mother and brood and say I hate you and all that stuff now, but I will think about what you said. About moving aboveground, that is.. I'll see you later Casey. Oh, and don't forget what I said about using your magic to call Jareth." She said before slipping out the door.

~*~

I slept for about an hour before I woke up to the sound of the creaking door. I wondered if it was Jareth. I had sent him a message in my head but so far he had not responded and I was getting worried. What if he didn't find me in time? What if he didn't want to find me? What if what Marlys said was a lie? Tears welled up in my eyes as I realised that I really may die.

"After all this time, after all the drama, after being with Marissa again, I am really going to die…" I thought to myself in despair. I started to cry at the very thought. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hallway. And voices too.

"I swear Jareth," I gasped. _Jareth…_"Lady King is nothing here. I give you my honour." It was Queen Adrienne. I tried to cry out but I couldn't. I felt like my throat had closed up. I couldn't speak. What was the last thing I ate? The stew…

_Marlys._ She tricked me. I can't believe I fell for that…I am so stupid! I started to sob silently. I was never going to live…and all because I had fallen for her illusion. She didn't want to be my friend and help me escape. She wanted me to feel what she felt when I took Jareth from her.

So close to what I wanted but to be unable to see, and be heard by him. He would slip through my grasp.

I used the mind thing that Marlys told me about; she didn't lie about that.

_Jareth, I'm here. Don't believe her, whatever she says.. I'm in one of the cells! I don't know which one…Please help me! I love you! I don't want to lose you!_

"Queen Adrienne, what is behind this door?" I heard Jareth say as the familiar click of his boots stopped outside of my cell door.

_Yes! Jareth, this is my door! Make her open the door, make her let you in! Please! I need you! Help me!_

"Nothing, Jareth I-" She started before he cut her off.

"No, open this door. Now." He said angrily. I heard the opening of the door.

_Yes! Jareth I'm here! I'm on the table!_

Jareth stepped in and the lights flared. I blinked. Then I gasped. I saw the face of Adrienne. Not Jareth. I had dreamed the whole thing.

"Oh stop blubbering, you aboveground scum. It will be over before you can even blink." She scowled, rolling her eyes.

As I was staring at her, I saw from behind a bit of light, something I had never seen before. A window. A window in the corner. This could be my chance. Using my magic, I tried to contact Jareth like I had before.

'_Jareth, if you can hear me, it's Casey. I'm in the mutilation room in Moraine Palace. Please hurry. Queen Adrienne and Marlys are trying to kill me. There is a window in the corner. Look for that. Please hurry; I don't have much time.' _I kept repeating that phrase until I couldn't think of anything else.

That was when I noticed Queen Adrienne holding something gold in her hand. It was a dagger. A white hot, golden and very sharp dagger.

I began to struggle against the chains. I still had a little time; I kept repeating the phrase in my mind.

"Stop moving." Scowled Queen Adrienne, irritably. "You'll only make it hurt more. I am going to carve the mark of one of the anarchy gangs in the labyrinth. They are always looking to create havoc. That way, when we kill you, Jareth will hunt them down and not have a second thought about us." She said as she pulled at my corset strings. I started to struggle more, but the chains had tightened. Marlys was the one who pulled at the chains.

"You bitch! You're such a fucking bitch! You lied to me!" I screamed before I was backhanded across the face by Queen Adrienne. The slap was so hard that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a bitch. You will be gone in no time and you don't want that to be the last words to cross your lips." She sneered as she took the knife and sliced at the corset strings. I started to cry. This was it. Suddenly, something caught my eye; rustling wings.

_Jareth?_

_Yes my darling?_

My heart skipped a beat. This was him.

_Just in case, what was one of the first things I said to you when we first met?_

_Nothing really, you babbled._

This had to be Jareth. I felt the cool air of the mutilation room on my breasts and my nipples hardened.

_Jareth you need to hurry. I need help! I'm going to die if you don't get help now!_

As I was transferring this thought, I felt a stab of white hot heat in my side, just about where my ribs ended. I looked down and Marlys was holding my convulsing body down. I couldn't scream. I was in agony. I felt a sharp stab as the dagger was removed to heated up again. I was in so much pain that I could no longer think coherently. My thought we fading...I was going to pass out from the agony.

_Jareth, you have to hurry. P-pl-ple-please._ I managed to spit out in anguish before I passed out from the throbbing pain.

~*~

"I can't loses her! Father let me help! I love her too much! I can't go through losing another love! I won't let her die!" I heard Jareth scream as something cold was placed where the burning was.

_Jareth, stop freaking out. I can hear you. I'll be fine but don't leave me, please. _I managed to tell him. He gasped and took my hand,

"I swear I won't leave you. I swear I will never let this happen again. I got my father down here as soon as I could; he caught as much as I did. They will be banished to the aboveground forever, stripped of their powers and their memory of the underground. The kingdom will be given to Lord Maximilion; he is the most sensible choice. Father is healing the wound with magic now, and it won't hurt ever again." Jareth said as my side began to stop hurting. My vision came back slowly. I could see Jareth first. His hair was still a mane as proud as a lion's. His eyes were filled with concern and as soon as I could see I tried to talk. But I couldn't.

_Jareth, I had some liquid that Marlys gave me and I can't talk. That aside, I feel much better now. Thank you. _

Jareth repeated everything I said as they sat me up and made me drink several liquids. I felt so much better and tried to talk, finding my voice very rough. As I looked around, I saw we were still in the mutilation room. It was only Jareth, Azriel, Niamh and I. When I refused to look at the burn, Jareth told me I was fully healed, and it would never hurt again. It was scabbed over but it would never go away. Jareth even took my hand and made me trace the wound. It was cool and I didn't feel any pain when I touched it. The burn felt like a labyrinth of swirls and curves. I was actually quite embarrassed to find that nobody had covered my bare chest. My corset having being ruined, I had nothing on but my petticoat. I saw my cloak in the corner and motioned to it with my head. Niamh was quick to respond and came over with the silk thing quickly. I covered up with a blush. I saw my corset on the floor, covered in dirt.

"Darling, I'm so sorry! How could I have been so stupid? I should have listened to you when you said that they didn't like you. I'm so sorry." Jareth said hugging me close. My cloak, being tied around my neck, needed to be held closed and as Jareth hugged me it fell open, showing off my bare chest to the in-laws as I clung to Jareth. My built up emotions came out in one big sob. We sat together like that for what felt like all of time. Jareth eventually picked me up like a child, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he carried me like I weighed nothing. I sobbed into his shoulder like I was two. He shushed me the entire time. We walked through the castle but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see the castle I was almost going to be killed in. I felt Jareth pick me up and place in a carriage. I was still crying.

"Jareth, your mother and I will take the other carriage. Take Casey home, put her to bed, and make sure she sleeps well, we can postpone the wedding till next week." Azriel said before shutting the door, I laid my head on Jareth's chest as I snuggled into his lap. I opened my eyes and wiped away all the tears before looking at Jareth.

"I'm sorry, I'm blubbering and I never bothered to thank you for finding me." I said roughly as I looked around in the carriage. It was a very nice carriage; the seat was comfortable. Compared to the table I was laying on for god knows how long, it was like heaven to my aching body.

"It's okay, I'm just so glad to find you're alright. C'mon you need sleep." Jareth said as he pressed a black button by his window. I gasped as the floor raised up to be the same height as the bench and grew pads, it was like the carriage was one big mattress. I laid down and so did Jareth. As I laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around my body. I finally felt safe enough to sleep. I kissed Jareth softly before falling deeply asleep.

~*~

"Sweetheart, wake up. We're home. You need some sleep in a comfortable bed." Jareth said as he gently shook me awake. I woke up like a shot, the cloak falling open. I blushed as I rubbed my eyes. I still had not looked at the scar; I refused to see it.

I said nothing as I covered up again and crawled out of the carriage, Jareth following behind. The carriage pulled away. Within five seconds of walking towards the castle, Marissa came barrelling out. She was sobbing and as she clung to me, I begin to sob too. Marissa took my hand and led me into the castle and into my room. Jareth was hot on our heels but as he went to follow us into the bedroom, Marissa shooed him out.

"No, this really needs a sensitive hand; I think I will need to stay with her for awhile." Jareth nodded, grabbed a book and headed out respectfully. I just sat numbly at the fireplace. I didn't want to be in here; I just kept having flashbacks. I started to cry again as I looked at all the glass objects I could have broken to protect myself.

"Casey? Hun, are you okay? Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" Marissa asked and I nodded, too busy trembling and crying to make words. She helped me grab everything I would need for the night, my pillow, my nightgown, my robe. As we opened the door, Jareth was on the floor with his book and a floating flame. I wiped away all the snot and tears from my face as Marissa said that we would be staying in her room. Jareth nodded before picking up his things and moving to sit in front of Marissa's door.

~*~

Marissa was right that day in the garden when she said that she had a beautiful room. Her back wall was made of glass, and she could watch the sunrise in the mornings if she wanted to, and there was also a large black curtain if she wanted to cover the window and sleep in. She had a dome in the ceiling that looked like the night sky, similar to the one in Jareth's and my bedroom. Her bed frame was made of mirrors and her bedding was a deep red. She had the same bath as I did.

One of the first things she made me do was strip as she drew me a hot bath. I slipped in, barely talking. I would nod as a response but that was about it. I let let a few tears side down my cheeks as I thought how close I was to death. I could taste the copper taste on my tongue. Marissa helped me with the bath, taking a good look at the burn.

"It's not that bad; it looks like you got it done. You know like a tattoo but it's only like a burn. Hell, you may grow to like it…" She said as she dried me off and helped me slip into my nightgown. As she turned off all the oil lamps off and slid us both into bed, I said the first thing I had said since the carriage ride.

"I was so close to death… I could taste it on my tongue…I almost died and that's not what bothers me…what bothers me is what Marlys said. 'Congratulations on the little miracle.' Marissa...I think…I think she…I think she means I'm …I'm pregnant." I said before starting the endless crying.

I didn't stop until late in the night, when I fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

**A/N-OHHHH DRAMA! =P**

**I love it, I have all the power. Well it is getting really close to the time where I need to get a move on cause it's…THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! BA-BA-BA-BUH-BA-BA-BA-BA-BUH! OMG! Ha-ha sorry I'm totally sugar high, I had an Amp energy drink and $5 worth of gummy bears and one bag of skittles, a coke and like 2 sprites. Yeah sugar made this chapter possible…THANK THE SUGAR!!! I also have to thank me new beta Cyllene! Without her, my grammar would suck potatoes o_0**

**As always, there are images in my profile to help you see the dresses and imporatant things better. In my profile now is the dress Casey _would _have work to the rhersal dinner and the burn. bear in mind it is a picture of a tattoo so you must _think _of it as a burn.**

**=P**

**Love and E-eatable, zombie gummy bears to all who review!**

**Xoxo**

**Always Running The Labyrith**

**Ps. Sorry Marissa, not a ton of you or your luverrr in this ;D**


	12. Will The Scars Heal with Time?

A/N- I'm doing well with this. Okay I have to say I am suffering a horrible ailment…THE CRASH! *sob* I wish I was sugar high again, its fun. Anywho, this first part gets a tiny bit gruesome and there are a couple of swears so…YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!

(Standard Disclaimer Here!)

**Ch 12**

**Will The Scars Heal with Time?**

"Case, it's Jareth- he is here to see you…are you feeling better?" Marissa said as I sat out in the garden. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt that said 'Beware the Plot Bunny!', and my converse.

It was sunny and beautiful but I just didn't feel well. It had be a week and I was sleeping with Jareth again in out room, both meanings of the terms in this case. I was talking and laughing and trying to make things return to normal. But I would wake up some nights scream at the top of my lungs and Jareth would have to calm me down.

It was the same nightmare over and over again. I was lying on the table and Marlys had the white hot knife. She slashed my stomach open and pulled out a small fetus. It was smaller than a mini muffin but it was a miracle all the same. She would take the knife and would slice the baby's throat untll it would stop oozing blood. She would drop the baby and cackle as she walked away.

I never told Jareth what the nightmare was.

"Marissa I'm fine, I may have woken up from a nightmare this morning but I'm okay." I scoffed and smile as Jareth bent down and kissed me.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He asked as he kneeled to look at me.

"Good. The wedding it today is it not? And by the way, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, so scram! We need all the luck we can get." I said smiling.

"Can't you fear me like all my other subjects?" Jareth jeered

I laughed as I stood from the bench. "Nope, I know your true colors and how sweet you can be! Now, I need to get ready, you need to get dressed and I am going to go aboveground. "I said as I slipped the crystal from Jareth's grasps. He had a habit of spinning one.

"Why?" He asked, I could tell he was suspicious of me.

"Because, I need to buy some lacy panties for our honeymoon, duh." I said while giving him a kiss.

"Alright, all you have to do is spin the crystal like we've practiced and then smash it on the ground, wishing you would go aboveground. The when you want to comeback just wish yourself away again." He said as I smiled and kissed him again before walking into the castle and then into our room. I went into the large chest in Jareth's closet that contained the left over cash, which was a lot more that you would think, from our last trip aboveground.

I grabbed about three hundred dollars and shoved them in my purse and then juggled the crystal, smashing it on the ground while wishing myself to the mall. I went into Hot Topic and bought a plain black/ blue corset with some matching boy shorts and fishnets.

Nothing special, but still sexy.

I went into the CVS to get what I really came for…about fifty pregnancy tests.

The clerk gave me a funny look as he rung them all up. I looked around I saw a fridge with energy drinks; I grabbed an Amp and paid for all of the stuff. He put the pregnancy tests in a black bag, luckily the kind here you couldn't see in. I walked out, sipping my drink as I walked around in the mall. I walked past Victoria's Secret, but doubled back and decided to go in. I was looking as all the wedding intimates when I heard a familiar voice say.

"Can I help you? Thought I must say you look a bit young to be getting married."

I turned to see the girl in all my nightmares.

Princess Marlys.

"Marlys?" I asked quietly, almost ready to sob.

"Um, No. I'm Mary and I work here. I think you have me mistaken for somebody." She smiled.

She has already been banished…She doesn't know who I am. Just act calm.

"Oh My Mary!" I heard another familiar male voce sing.

I looked to the source of the voce and almost spit my drink out.

Sabastion Murphy.

"Sab?" I also said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Marlys, kissing her on the lips.

"Who is asking?" He smiled then looked at me. He smiled faded.

"Oh Casey…Hi...Uh this is my girlfriend, Mary. Mary, Casey, Casey, Mary." He introduced

"Hi, Well I was just looking around…see I'm getting married…" I mumbled as I tried to edge past.

"Aren't you a little young? Are you getting hitched to that James fellow?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I was just looking for a blue garter…I need something blue." I scowled, he should not mock Jareth or he will get slapped. Girlfriend or not.

One of my first loves and my mortal enemy who almost killed me are happily dating. How Ironic.

"Casey, are you okay? You look sickly." Sab questioned before Marlys/Mary yelled at him.

"No its fine, no I was attacked about a week ago and I'm just not feeling well. I lost a lot of weight."

"Did you get any scars?" He marvelled, Marlys/ Mary once again yelled at him.

I nodded and lifted the side of my t-shirt until he could see the burn.

"Dude that must have hurt like a bitch." Sab cried as I fixed my shirt. Marlys gasped and said she was so sorry and she would give me one of the best blue garters free as a wedding gift.

"Yeah, luckily Jar-James saved me." I sighed as Marlys rang me up and we walked out of the store.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mary." I said, she was a lot nicer aboveground than back in the underground.

"It was very nice to meet you to Casey, and I am so sorry about the burn." She apologized, as I walked away I muttered to myself.

"I'm sure you're not."

~*~

"Jesus H. Christ! Did you get enough Prego tests?!" Marissa said as I dumped the bag out on her bed.

"I want to be set till the next time I can sneak aboveground and get more. I don't want to have kids Duran Duran. I know I know I need to carry on the family name but I just don't think I would make a good mother." I said as I took one out of the package. I ran to the bathroom and set to work. After a few minutes of waiting the reading said negative, I did another one to make sure and it still said negative. Marissa and I sat on the edge of her bed after we hid the tests in her closet.

"Maybe Marlys lied…" I said as I rested my chin in my palm.

"Most likely, she was a bitch who just wanted to mess with you. Now come, you're getting married in a few hours and you're not even close to ready."

~*~

"Casey you look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Queen Niamh said as I stood in the mirror.

"Thank you…" I said. I looked at the dress closely, the top was embroidered with delicate lace from Queen Niamh's own wedding dress, and it was corseted and fitted until the bottom which was flowy and delicate. I loved it and so did most of the women who were helping me get ready. I had the dress with the lace from Niamh on, something new and old. I wore Queen Carmine's black cameo necklace, something borrowed. I wore the new blue garter underneath my dress, and something blue. I slipped on my cream coloured flats and pulled on my veil. Marissa, being my best friend, was set for the task of caring my ceremonial crown down the aisle behind me and placing it on the table in front of Jareth.

Jareth and I had both had crowns made for us for when we took the title of High King and High Queen. Mine was to be more delicate and Jareth's was to be strong and powerful looking. I was happy the way the jeweller and the goldsmith had deigned my crown. Normally, I don't like when people get to design what I need to wear. But Jareth made me give the permission over to both of them and I was really a pain in the ass to the poor guys. I was going to give them a few extra chickens in their pay checks for it though.

There was a knock at the door, and Queen Niamh opened it. It was Azriel. He wore a jacket similar to Jareth's blue one from the movie.

"My Darlings, I have come to steal the young bride and carry her down the aisle." He laughed. I smiled; his cheerful mood lifted my somewhat bleak one. The words Marlys had said a week before were still bothering me. Now with the two negative pregnancy tests, everything seemed more confusing than ever.

"Now darling, don't be too forceful." Niamh smiled in my direction "We don't want you to break her, she will be expecting soon."

My heart almost stopped.

"What?" I whispered. Did everybody know something I didn't?

When Niamh saw my pale face, she covered her tracks.

"Oh. Oh darling, I didn't mean anything negative by it. It's just an old woman like me can just look at a girl and know." She blushed, she obviously regretted say that.

"Oh, no don't be silly! I would love to be a mother." I laughed as Marissa, Niamh, and Azriel walked to the throne room, adjacent to the great hall. The truth was, I was dreading the day I would find out I was going to carry a baby.

The wedding was being held in the great hall. The height of society had come to see their new High King marry the girl that was almost killed by another kingdom. The gossip had spread all over the labyrinth. I was waiting for the signal from Azriel when I would be carried bridal style. It was a nod to the old medieval way that a goblin king would find a wife.

"Casey, its time."

That was the signal. I walked over to Azriel. He and I were going to be in the front, then Marissa with my new crown, then Niamh. As I became comfortable in Ariel arms I mumbled.

"May all the love in my heart help me."

It was then the doors were opened. And so was my new life.

~*~

My feet were placed on the ground across from Jareth. Jareth was dressed in an aboveground wedding tuxedo. He looked spectacular.

In front of him was a large stone tablet with strange writing on it. I was told by Jareth to place my palm on the mark in the center. As I did the mark started to glow blue. This made the crowd of goblins cheer.

_Okay, that means it good…_

Then Jareth told me to give him my right hand, as I did he pricked it lightly and had it drain a bit into the chalice. I told Jareth to give me his right hand after he placed his left hand on the mark. For him, the mark started to glow red. This also made the goblin's cheer.

I pricked his finger and made it drip into to the chalice; his blood seemed to sparkle on its own. I almost giggled at it. Then we each took a sip. When the water hit my lips I felt a little jolt of a spark. Like static electricity but nothing more. After that I took my finger and smeared the rest of the blood that had not clotted over on Jareth's forehead.

He did the same to me, making sure he got nothing on my dress. I smiled as he turned to me holding a peach…wait…A PEACH?! I was never told I was going to have to bite into a LSD peach. Jareth looked at me and I took it from him. I looked at it.

"It's not laced with magic. It's a normal peach; it's just supposed to signify Eve giving into the snake. In reality Eve actually bit into a peach and it was a goblin king and not a snake." Jareth whispered before I smiled and looked at the peach and took a light bite. It was so good and juicy. I chewed the bite happily.

A bit of the juice had gotten on my chin and Jareth had taken a finger and whipped it off before he licked his finger. I smiled and placed the peach with the bite mark on the stone table. Jareth came behind me. He pulled off my veil and placed my crown on my head, I placed his on his head, and we joined hands like we had practiced so many times. I smiled up at him before together we sent the crystal sliding across our hands in a way that was older that time.

~*~

"NO peeking!" Jareth laughed as he hands covered my eyes. He was leading me to the reception; we were to enjoy an evening dancing and laughter then we would get married aboveground. It was to be a busy day tomorrow.

"Come now Jareth, I just want to see!" I said as I tried to pull his hands away from my eyes.

"Oh Casey, you're going to love it!" I heard Marissa gasp as we stepped in to the room.

"Well then I would like to see it!" I said while rolling my eyes, even though they couldn't see it.

"Alright. Now, who do you love?" Jareth asked, I could tell he was smirking.

"You."

"Who do you want to sleep with for the rest of your life?"

"Princess Marlys, because I am secretly a lesbian and I think she is so sexy." I growled; I was getting rather impatient.

"Nope. Sorry you are no longer welcome." Jareth laughed before removing his hands from over his eyes.

I gasped.

The room looked as if Jareth had tree's grown through the tough marble floor. On all the branches and wrapped around all of the trunks were strands of lights. Light bulbs hung from ever spot somebody could think of. Along with the lights were strings of clear jewels and sapphires. The tables were round and were everywhere but there was still room for the dance floor. I spun around and Jareth was smiling at me.

"Oh, Darling!" I laughed as I hugged him fiercely.

"You're welcome. Tomorrow we will wake up as late as we want. We will be wed, and then we will travel to Europe. We don't even need to pack; we can buy as we go along." Jareth said as he picked me up bridal style. I kissed him as the guests came in as sat down. I looked around us. Marissa and Maximilion were sitting in a private area; he was whispering something in her ear. King Azriel and Queen Niamh were quietly discussing their moving plans. Jareth and I were dancing in the middle of the floor. I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Mrs. Jareth Bannatyne. Today you are Queen of the Goblins. In a month, High Queen of the entire Labyrinth." He mumbled as we continued to slow dance.

"I love you, Mr. Jareth Bannatyne. Today you are King of the Goblins. In a month, you will take your birth right. You will be High King of the entire Labyrinth." I mumbled into the fabric of his tuxedo.

And as I looked into his eyes, we shared a searing kiss that made me feel on fire.

~*~

My eye opened as the sun glared in my eyes. I groaned before flipping over. I felt my hand touch bare skin.

This is when I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Jareth was lying naked on his side of the bed. I was also as naked as the day my mother gave birth to me.

"Jareth, Jareth wake up. Today we're getting married for the second time." I giggled as I shook him tell he woke up.

He stretched before sitting up. I had already slipped from the bed. I was looking for all of my discarded wedding attire.

"Must we get married in the aboveground as well?" He groaned as he also began to look for his clothes.

"No. I don't really have anybody who I really want to go besides Marissa. She was at my Underground wedding. I don't need anything but you. Let's just leave for Germany!" I screamed as Jareth came over and pressed his lips to mine, I moaned.

"Fine by me. Now what should I wear today?" He smiled.

He began to look for his clothes again, leaving me to melt to the floor.

"Well, you do have to make yourself look like your young self." I winked.

"Oh right." He said before he pulled on a necklace that was sitting on his bed side table.

It looked like his regular amulet, just a smaller, silver version. Then within a blink he was the sixteen year old 'James'.

"Wow…" was all I could spit out.

"You like?" He said with a gay tone.

"Yeah. A lot." I smirked as I pulled on a pair of the adorable undies I bought when we went to hot topic that day. I then grabbed a pair of destroyed flair jeans and a black cami and an old green buffalo plaid long sleeve shirt. I slipped on a pair of old, 'well loved' vans. Jareth pulled on a pair of boxers with dinosaurs on them. He then got dressed in a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, an Iron Maiden band long tee and converse. Jareth grabbed the backpack we had packed; it was filled with enough money to get a nice breakfast, then to get us to Logan airport in Boston to Berlin, Germany. _Then_ get a good sized hotel room, dinner and rent a nice car. I don't know if I've mentioned it before but I like a man with good taste.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he slung the bag on his back.

"Almost. I'm going to go say good bye to Marissa. We can meet in the throne room in an hour. Then we're on our own." I said as I kissed him and slipped through the door before he could disagree.

~*~

I slipped down the hallway, nearing Marissa's door, when it opened. I hid behind a pillar as Lord Maximilion stepped out, pulling on his coat. Marissa came out with nothing but her floor length silk robe on. She grabbed his hand as he begins to walk away and he pulled her in to one searing goodbye kiss. I could feel the heat from where I was. He pulled away reluctantly before running down the hallway and turning a corner, disappearing from view. Marissa sighed before leaning against the door frame. I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Damn, he is a good kisser." I laughed, Marissa jumped.

"Oh my god, don't do that! How much did you see?" She asked as I walked into her room and plopped down in her chair by the fire.

"Only enough to make the assumption that Lord Maximilion stayed the night." I winked and she became frantic.

"You can't tell anybody we had sex outside of wedlock! It would ruin him! He would lose his rights to the warlock kingdom and now the land of moraine!" She ranted as she paced.

"Marissa, Marissa... relax. I won't tell anybody…I-" I started but was stopped when I saw the enormous bolder on her finger. "Rotting rock, Batman! What the hell is that planet on your finger!?" I gasped as she blushed.

"That's why he spent the night, he proposed to me and I said yes." She smiled as we both screamed and jumped up and down.

"When are you getting married?!" I exclaimed

"In the fall. I wanted to wait until you get back. Oh Casey, can you believe it? I'm getting married!" Marissa said, giving me a hug.

"I'm mad now. I'm going on my honeymoon and you're engaged. We can't have girl talk about how good Maxi pad is in bed." I laughed as she flipped.

"Hey if you get to call my husband Mr. Glitter induced coma and Mr. Tight tights. I get to call your fiancé Maxi pad." I giggled as I looked at the clock. I needed to get to the throne room before Jareth begins to wonder where I am.

"Look, I've got to go but I'll send you love every day. I'll send it to your room with my new found powers." I laughed as I conjured a crystal and threw it on the ground, causing a mound of glitter to appear.

"You're going to abuse that magic so much aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said simply before hugging her and running down the hallway.

~*~

"Now boarding, Flight 218 to Berlin, Germany."

Jareth and I were sitting at the air port waiting to board. Because we both looked like minors we had to use the magic to make ourselves look like twenty year olds. Problem was the fact Jareth looked like David Bowie and several people asked him for an autograph. By the time we had gotten out tickets and were waiting for our flight, Jareth had been glomped several times by fifteen year old girls and I was ready to kill as one girl tried to kiss him. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off.

"Let go of my HUSBAND!" I shouted, causing more attention.

Now that I was done fuming I was relaxing with Jareth.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I can't wait." I smiled as we were told how to get to the first class by the steward.

"I can't believe you bought us first class." I smiled as Jareth put his backpack (which luckily made carry on size and weight.) above us.

"Well I want the best for you, my darling wife." he smiled before I kissed him lightly again. I started to get comfortable when I happened to see somebody very famous and somebody very familiar get on the plane in the seat across from us.

David Bowie and my mother.

"Jareth look." I whispered as I pointed at him. Jareth looked over and laughed I bit louder than I would have liked.

It caught the attention of Mr. Bowie. He looked over at us and my mother lent forward and followed his gaze. She looked at me a furrowed her brow. Mr. Bowie got up and walked over to us.

"I'm sorry if the seems strange, but you look a lot how I looked when I was your age. What is your name?" he asked, Jareth stuck out his hand for David Bowie to shake. My mother walked over.

"My name is Jareth Bannatyne. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones."

Mr. Bowie ad my mom exchanged glances.

"My parents were very big fans of Labyrinth. It came out on my birthday. My mother and father were at the theatre when she went into labour. I am just thankful I didn't end up as 'Hoggle'." Jareth laughed, this made my mother and Mr. Bowie chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you weren't named Hoggle as well. Who is this lovely lady who is accompanying you to Berlin, if I may ask?" David Bowie asked. I blushed.

"Mrs. Casey Bannatyne, his wife. We're newly married, in fact this is our honeymoon." I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Well then congratulations." He smiled, I smiled back.

"My daughter's name is Casey; she would have loved to marry a man named Jareth." My mother said sadly, I could tell she missed me. I was ready to cry.

"Well, what is ironic I also loved 'Labyrinth'. I was a total nerd when it came to the movie. So when I met Jareth in my mythology class, it was love at first sight." I blushed. A stewardess came over and told my mother and David Bowie that they need to sit down, we would be taking off soon.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you both. Good luck with your marriage." they both said before sitting down.

As the stewardess when over the safety instructions, I laid my head on Jareth's shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

I pressed my lips to his in one searing kiss before the plane took off. As I fell asleep on the way to Germany, I could hear Jareth humming 'As the World Falls Down.' in my ear and I felt as right as I should as continued onto the next chapter of my life.

~*~

The End

~*~

**A/N- TADA! I know I'm so evil to end it here XD**

**You all hate me. Well don't worry I will be writing a sequel to this so it's no big deal.**

**I would like to thank my beta, Cyllene, for fixing my last few chapters. She had been such a big help. I love her!**

**Next, Marissa Duran. She has been on my case for finishing this chapter for a long time now. I think she wants to kill me! ;__; I love u Duran Duran. See look Ur and Ur lover!!**

**Then I would like to thank the people who review, like Notwritten, she ALWAYS reviews and has done that since the very first chapter. But also the people who just dropped me a review to say hey. They are the people I rely on for delicious inspiration goo! I LOVE THE GOO!**

**Now I would like to thank you, the reader. YOU have been with me throughout this story, reading my fantasy, my hopes and my wishes. That's' why I write. For you.**

**xoxo**

**Always Running The Labyrinth**


	13. Sneek Peek to BCWYAT

**Prologue**

**She's _Back_...**

The sun had set long ago. It was late in the August night, the witching hour had just begun. She smirked.

This was her time.

The only time she could get back into the Underground.

As she slipped through the boundary of the pond, she laughed.

The laugh echoes thought the park in the aboveground, long after she had slipped thought the portal.

~*~

"Do you agree to help us over through the High Queen?" He asked her

"I swear by all the power rested in me, I will help you over throw the High Court." She smirked, this was it. She was back and was going to get her revenge.

"Welcome Mistress…" he paused for her name.

"Adrienne. Mistress Adrienne."

~*~

**A/N- OMFG! I know you all hate me but I had to! I will start on this fic AFTER November because, as it says in my profile, I was dragged (by my hair might I add!) into doing it with my friend. SO, this will be started the day AFTER November 30th or on the first of December! I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS HOLY! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox to all my loving fans!**

**Always Running The Labyrinth**


End file.
